Am I Soli?
by PiscesRain
Summary: Percy Jackson has a very complicated life and her life really changes when she meets the sun god Apollo. Apollo has taken an interest on her, an interest she doesn't like at all, plus the nickname that Apollo has given her, Soli. But there is more for the reason Apollo is around her, a reason which is connected to her dreams... Fem!Percy x Dark!Apollo, Sequel to Last True Lover
1. Prologue: Apollo freaks me out

**A/N : My beloved ! I am back with the sequel of last true lover ! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed , followed and favourited that story and i want to thank the rewierers i didn't answer last time for the last chapter.**

**For the newbies , that story has a prequel named 'last true lover' , that tells the story of Apollo's last true lover during the Trojan war , Solaria Line. If you want to read it , it is on my profil.**

**I would like to say that i don't want any bad review , i usually work really hard on my stories , and i don't want anyone to spoil it , i know that my grammar isn't perfect , but it isn't horrible , so if you want to critic , you'd go away.**

**The story begins in The Titan's Curse , just when Percy meets Apollo. Oh , and i want to say that Percy's name will be the same as the male version , only that she has Persephone as a second name , that's all , i already said in the prequel that Percy'd be female , just like the prequel.**

**Solaria's sister and brother will be reincarnated , as well as her first love , Lucas , who will be seen , i think it will be evident to know who Lucas is through the chapters.**

**Also , in one of the review of last true lover , someone asked me why did i plan Will Solace as a rival for Apollo instead of Zeus who killed her because of jealousy. In fact , i didn't plan Zeus because in PJO , he is against Percy , here i have a better motive than in the series , Zeus will hate Percy because of Solaria and will try to kill her , but he won't fall in love with her again , he will do that only for revenge and will accept her in the end of the story . For Will Solace ... I have a particular reason , but i won't tell you even if it isn't hard to know it.**

**For the rating of the story ... I really don't know ... Maybe it will be rated M , but i want your opinion , do you want it to be rated T or M ?**

**And some passages will be different of the book. And oh , i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians , only Fem!Percy , it is to Rick.**

**I hope you will enjoy the sequel like you enjoyed the prequel , i am really glad to write again.**

* * *

"We are gonna meet your brother ?" I asked Artemis in her tent. She nodded. "Yes , my brother Apollo will come soon. But Persephone-"

"Percy please." I interrupted her softly. "I don't like being called Persephone." That was really rude of me to interrupt a goddess , but Artemis said nothing and smiled. "And why is that ?"

I shrugged. "I don't know ... A goddess already wear that name ..."

"And you want to be specific ? Only you carrying your own name ?" I looked at her in confusion. "How did you know ?" "I know those kind of things. And it is written on your face." I smiled at her , Annabeth always told me that i was easily readable.

_Annabeth_ , her name was like venom for me , all was my fault , if only i didn't-

"Oh and Percy," Artemis said with a kind voice. " i have a proposal for you."

I blinked , knowing fully what was going on. "A proposal ?"

"Yes , i'd like to know if you would want to join the hunt."

I froze hearing that , thoughts began to race in my mind , the thought of Will , Annabeth , Thalia , Silena , my dad ...

I couldn't do that , I had people to take care of , things to do. She couldn't recruit me in the hunt like she had done with Bianca.

"I would leave you time to think about it if you want to." Said softly Artemis , i nodded even though the answer was ready to be out of my mouth.

I got up and got away from the tent , looking for Thalia , i knew from her that she didn't like the hunters very much.

I breathed heavily in the cold air , and looked around. So many things had happened now. Thalia was alive again , free of being a tree , Silena talked to me a lot, she taught me many things about clothes and love , things i would forget later , I was hanging out with The Stolls too much for Annabeth's liking , she always said they had bad influence on me , i still laughed at the first joke we made together. Will's and i weird relationship , he was like a brother to me but ... Maybe i felt more than that for him. And of course , for a certain reason , Zeus seemed to hate me , and i was pretty sure it wasn't connected to the fact that i was his brother's daughter ...

"What are you doing ?" Asked Nico Di Angelo , Bianca's brother. I smiled at him , i didn't know why , but i felt bad for him to be alone now that Bianca had joined the hunt.

"Nothing , just breathing."

"That's cool , can i try too ?"

"Of course." I laughed at his childish behavior. Soon Thalia joined us , and she didn't look really happy.

"Something's wrong , Thals ?"

"Those stupid hunters are really ... Gah !" She said massaging her temple. "I think i hate them."

"I think you said it to me some minutes ago , when they recruited Bianca."

"Then I hate them more than before."

Artemis got out of her tent and walked to us with Bianca , her hunters were already here.

"My brother is soon here." She said to us , looking seriously at me , a serious glance I didn't like at all. Was she afraid I would decline her offer because of her brother ? A brother I never met with that.

A sudden light came from the horizon , and I looked away.

"He's almost here , don't look until he parks."

The lights were off , but I didn't notice it until Thalia said that weird sentence. "Woaw , Apollo's hot !"

I opened slowly my eyes , and i froze immediately.

Sandy hair , icy eyes , perfect face , perfect tan , perfect body ...

Just like the man in my dreams. The one who killed me. Not only he killed me , but he also cried after , for a reason I didn't know. I always noticed the likeness that Will shared with the man in my dreams , and now I knew why , because he was his son.

Whatever Apollo did or didn't do to me , I didn't know and I really didn't want to stay near him.

"Are you alright ?" Asked Thalia beside me , I was able to hear her through the 'little sister !' sentence of Apollo. "You look like you're sick."

"I am alright , that's just ... I don't know , i really don't." I said sighing deeply.

"You are crazy , Persephone."

"Don't call me that !"

"But ... You let Will Solace calling you like that."

"And only him is authorized too."

"Hmph , so favouritisme ..."

"Please Thalia , don't begin ..."

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

I turned around to look at Apollo's grinning face , he still didn't had noticed us , and I was really glad for it.

"The last line was only four syllabes." Artemis said , and Apollo frowned. "Was it ?" "Yes. What about I am too big-headed ?" "No , no, that's six syllabes. Hum ..."

Zoe explained us that Apollo had been obsessed with Haikus since he had gone to Japan , apparently , that made him crazy.

"I've got it !" Apollo exclaimed. "I am so awesome. That's five syllabes !" He looked very proud of himself even though his haikus really sucked.

After a little speech of Artemis that said that not only the hunters , but us needed also a ride , he began to check on everyone , begining by Thalia.

And then , his gaze fell on _me _, and it should never had.

He widened his eyes in disbelief , just like he didn't trust his view , and then he just had to _walk to me , _and to take my face in his hands.

"Solaria." He said shocked , he looked about to cry , and he was holding me too tightly for my comfort.

"Apollo." Artemis's voice echoed through the air. "Let her go , Apollo."

Apollo made our bodies flush against each other , my fourteen years old against his.

"You didn't tell me that Percy Jackson was the demigod I was gonna take to camp." He said accusingly to his sister , a weird dark tone in his voice , and I shiverred.

"Apollo ! Calm down ! She is _one_ of the demigods you must take to camp."

Apollo looked at me in the eyes , like he could see my soul , there were weird feelings in his eyes , disbelief , relief , sadness , love and lust ...

After that he sighed softly and kissed my cheeks and my forehead. "Welcome to you , my love. Welcome , my dear Solaria , my little Soli."

Wait , what ?

"Huh ..." Saying that i didn't understand was more than a statement.

"Well ... Everyone in !" Apollo suddenly cried and let go of me.

I frowned. "But ... That will never be enough for all of us to go in."

Apollo grinned at me. "Well , this is the sun chariot , it can turn on whatever i want to. Look !"

The red Maserati turned into a school bus , i watched with a weird expression the transformation , until Apollo pushed my back. "Go in." He said cheerfully , maybe _too_ cherfully.

The hunters and us got in the bus , and Apollo literally pushed me in. After that , Zoe wanted to pick up her camping pack , but Apollo wanted to flirt with her and she glared at him , which made Artemis to repeat the rules about the no flirting thing with her hunters to Apollo. Strangely , Apollo did look at me after that , like he wanted to make me jealous , but after seeing my expression of disgust , he quickly looked away , like my look hurt him.

Even in the bus , i was able to hear Apollo's proposal of driving , and i felt my self anticiping that.

"Thalia Grace , daughter of Zeus , perfect." I heard Apollo say.

Oh crap

That wasn't gonna go well.

* * *

Okay , it was just horrible.

Thalia had ... Dizziness , it was weird for a daughter of Zeus , but it was like that.

At some points , I crashed myself many times against Grover , that really pissed me off , so i walked to Thalia and Apollo , the last seemed to force himself to be calm.

"Thalia," I said through my teeth , forcing myself to be calm , i didn't forget that we were in the sky and that Zeus didn't like me very much so ... "Pull up !"

Thalia yanked back on the wheel , and i tried to held on this time , i sat on a seat near Thalia. Apollo came to my side , putting his hands on my seat which really did annoy me very much , not only i was afraid of him , but his playboy behavior let me to think that he wanted to try something with me , and seeing how he flirted with Zoe , i wasn't gonna walk into his little game.

"There !" Apollo pointed. "Long Island , dead ahead. Let's slow down. 'Dead' is only an expression."

I looked in front of me , I was able to see Camp Half-Blood and the campers's heads.

"I'm under control." Thalia kept saying.

"Brake." Apollo said.

"I can do this."

"BRAKE !" Apollo and I screamed in the same time.

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake , and the bus slammed into camp half blood's canoe lake , which got severals naiads scrambling out of water.

The bus stopped at the surface , and i breathed heavily , as did surely the others.

From the corner of my eyes i swore i had seen Apollo look at me worriedly , but as soon as i looked in his way , he turned his head away.

Really weird.

"Well , it could had been worse." I said , and Thalia groaned.

Campers came by sides , interested by a bus accident instead of their lessons.

"Everyone out !" Apollo screamed while helping me to get on my feet. Everyone got out of the bus , but Apollo was very persistent. He insisted to help the hunters into carrying their bags , despite Zoe's threaths.

I wondered ... Why Apollo didn't ask to take my bag ? He seemed to want to be closer to me , but he was still flirting with the hunters ... I shook my head , the sun god was really something , and I really didn't know why I felt so weird around him.

The hunters and Zoe started to go in their cabins , followed by Grover who insisted into showing them their cabins. I looked at Bianca who was now with the hunters , I really felt bad , she had literally given up Nico , and that made me angry , really so.

Nico was looking sadly at Bianca's back , I came to him and took his hand. "Don't worry , I am sure she doesn't hate you or something if it is what you would think , she only wanted to take her independence , but that doesn't mean you won't see her anymore , and you'll get friends here , don't worry." He smiled sadly at me and hugged me , I was a little bit shocked , but I returned his hug.

"Thank you very much." He said in my arms. I smiled. "Don't worry , that's normal. If you need anything , you would ask me." He nodded , and I took his hand to lead him to the big house. But I felt someone's hand on my arm , and I looked up to see Apollo.

"What do you want ?" I asked , that was really rude , but Apollo didn't seem to notice.

"Hum , I wanted to say ... I am really sorry for the girl who fell , Annabeth , you were close to her ?" I widened my eyes in disbelief , I didn't talk about Annabeth to Apollo , so why in Poseidon's name was he knowing and asking me about it ?

"How do you know ?"

"I know everything." I rolled my eyes at that and began to walk away , when I noticed that Apollo was following me.

"What do you want still ?" I said exasperatly. He chuckled. "Well , I want to see Chiron , it had been times since the last time I saw him , and i want to accompany a gorgeous girl like you , of course." He winked at me , and I tried to distance him , but he was more fast than me.

Damn it.

* * *

**A/N :** **Hey , this is the first chapter , you see i updated before december ! I hope you liked it , as i said in the prequel , Percy's adventures won't be really described , only her love story with Apollo. Will Solace will be seen in the next chapter. And please reviews ! I really need it !**


	2. Mr D calls Will and me lovebirds

**A/N :** Hello ! please read the AN in the end of the page !

* * *

_Hours later._

"What do you think that my father is doing here ?" Will Solace asked as we walked together through camp. It was almost dinner time.

I shrugged. "I don't know , and I don't want to." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Why ? You don't like him ?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Please Willie , your father is the most carefree and flirtatious person I've ever met."

Will sighed. "I know right ? That's what my mom told me."

"What did she say ?"

"When I was a child , my mother told me that my father abandoned us. When I was taken to camp and was claimed , I understood perfectly what trap my mother fell in. The trap of a womanizer who jumps from woman to woman , unable to control himself. Three weeks after she met him , he got away. Leaving no words and me in my mother's womb." Will looked really sad , and I had a desire to hug him , which I did.

He looked taken aback , but he hugged me back. "I'm sorry for you and your mom , Will." He breathed into my short curly black hair. "That's okay , Persephone."

"You know," I said when we pulled away. "The two of us have daddy's problems." Will laughed. "Well , you do not have problems with your father , you see him from time to time , but for us ... Only a few of my half-siblings have seen him."

"Mickael ?"

"Yep , he likes him though , unlike me and the others , but all of my sibling despite him , he's a player after all."

"And everyone wonders if his kids are like him , players." Will frowned playfully. "Persephone , you are hurting me , how dare you to think that I'm a player ? I am gonna punish you !"

I grinned at him. "Catch me if you can !" I said running away from the very handsome son of Apollo.

Will began to run after me , people smiled when they saw us , they were used to us acting like that. Since I was twelve years old , Will had been , along with Silena , Annabeth and Grover , my best friend , but I felt something other around him , something I've never felt for anyone , but something familiar. When I talked about it with Silena , she told me that it was love , and she screamed and squealed like ... Well , an Aphrodite camper ...

I ran deeper into camp , winking at the friends I was seeing in my run.

Will was very fast , and that made me take the way of the big house , of course , Will followed me.

I entered into the big house , and slowly closed the door , I had some seconds of advance on Will , and I knew he would be soundless for the door as it was the big house , in others words , Mr.D's property.

I really hated him.

What an-

"You're serious ?!" A voice almost screamed , and I headed towards the door in front of me. I pressed my ear against it in the same moment , Will came and caught me into his arms. "Got you !" He said cheerfully , with a slow voice. "What're you doing ?"

"Shh." I told him. "I'm listening."

Will looked at me , then pressed his ear to the door.

"No doubt , that's her , seriously Chiron , I fell in love with her and I made her my lover , I was even betrothed to her , I think that I would recognize a lover of mine when I saw them , especially a lover that I loved."

"Actually , that explains things." I heard Chiron's voice.

"Like ?"

"When she came to camp , she told me that she had weird dreams."

"And what were they about ?" I heard Apollo say curiously , eager to know.

"Troy's war. She told me that in her dreams she was unable to escape from some place , and that later , an extremely handsome man killed her with an arrow , she didn't understand why he cried after though. But she said he looked like your children , especially William."

Apollo remained silent. "I see , there is no doubt now , it's her , I can just look at her and look at Solaria in the same time , her sea-green eyes are the same black-gray , her short curled black hair is the same long curled black hair of Solaria , her tanned skin is the same white skin of hers ... And her behavior too , headstrong , just like her." Apollo chuckled a bit , a tone of pure adoration when he said the last sentence.

"I will be even more carefull with her , now that I know. Lord Apollo."

"There is something I must tell you , Chiron. Since she's Solaria , the prophec-"

"Well well well , look at what we have here , but it is Penny and Bill !" Will and me turned in horror to look at our worst nightmare , Mr.D in his usual leopard shirt.

Mr.D took our arms , and pushed us to the room. But Will never took his grip off me.

We entered the room - rather fell in- (Forced by Mr. our worst nightmare). Chiron looked confusedly at us , Apollo , on the other hand , looked with interest at the pair his son and me formed with strange glints in his eyes.

"Will." He spoke fondly , even if he didn't look happy to see him with me , but just why ?

"Father." Will said with a neutral voice full of hatred as he helped me to get on my feet , never releasing his grip on me.

"And Soli !" Apollo said looking at me with a huge grin , eyes full of happiness as he was looking at me.

"Lord Apollo." I said in a deep voice. "I already told you some hours ago that my name is Percy Jackson." Apollo looked at me and smiled a fake smile. Chiron cleared his throat.

"I believe campers , that the rules-"

"Oh please." I said looking at him. "No one even respects the rules , and we must ... I must ... Check on Nico Di angelo , ah that's it , I must check on him , and after , Will will teach me archery." Will looked at me with widened eyes disbelieving what he just heard , as asking 'You're crazy or something ? Do you need me to check up on you ?'

"Hum. Yes. " He said awkardly , surely because he was lying , I knew that he hated it.

"Well Peddy , and you Jill , you two loverbirds can go now !" Mr.D said to us. "And we'll talk about your punishment later." Chiron added.

I sighed , I should had known that something like that would have been coming. Will and me walked away , without noticing Apollo's jealous eyes on us.

* * *

After that little incident , dinner came and Will and I said goodbye to each others , he had to go to the infirmary , and I really wanted to check on Nico , I left him with the _Stolls for gods's sake._

I walked to the Hermes cabin , but when I was gonna enter , someone grabbed my arm and put their hand over my mouth before I could do anything.

I kicked at the culprit , but he was too strong for me , and I regretted to not have Riptide on me. The culprit took me deeper into camp , heading towards the forest.

"Shhh." The culprit said , and I recognized that voice , it was a voice which I was getting used to.

"Lord Apollo !" I snapped when he finally let go of me , we were now in the forest. "What do you want ?" I snapped at him.

He grinned and winked at me. "Well , I want to stay with you of course , you know , like hanging out , talking ... And all." He said the last part with ... a nasty tone.

"Why don't you go to do this with your children ? I'm pretty sure they'll be overjoyed to see you." Apollo froze at my sentences , and he looked away. "I can't , laws." He said it with , weirdly , a very sad tone.

I looked at him , shock on my face. "You do care for them ?" He looked at me like if I was crazy. "Of course I do ! They are my kids ! I can't be with them , but I always wanted to stay with them ! But of course , those stupid laws stop me !" He really sounded honest , and I felt compassion towards him.

_I can't and I won't._

I blinked , trying to focus on the voice in my head. Memories began to run over me.

_I love you , thank you._

_Thank you for loving me , Solaria._

_I can't let go of you ... And I'll never do it._

Voice , the same voice as Apollo's , filled my mind , I tried to shake it away , but it bursted.

I fell to the ground , with my hands in my head. Apollo came to me immediately. He frowned. "What are you feeling ?" He asked knowingly.

"I'm hearing your voice in my head ! What did you do to me ?! Did you curse me ?! " I screamed at him , and he gasped. He took me in his arms , and placed his arms around my waist.

"Shh , that's okay." He said tenderly to me. He began to sing a greek hymn to me , and I felt better.

"Thank you." I breathed. I lifted my head at him , only for me to meet his blue orbs , beautiful sky blue , the same shade as Will's.

_Will._

I blinked , and got off Apollo's lap. "Hum , thank you." I said a bit coolly. Apollo sighed , but smiled at me after that. "Don't worry Percy , that's nothing , oh and I didn't do anything to you."

"Then why did I hear your voice ?"

"I can't tell you , sorry Soli."

"Stop calling me like that ! My name is Percy ! I have enough with Mr.D Who kept calling me Penny and other names !" Apollo got up too , he was way more tall than me ...

"I am not gonna stop it." He said with a weird voice. "Soli suits you very well , Percy." I almost blushed.

"Anyways , you should head back to camp."

"What ? But you're the on-"

"I know." He said awkardly. He was gonna walk away , but he stopped. "Percy ?"

"What ?"

"Say to Will that I am sorry for everything." Anger rose in me again.

"Oh really ? Why don't you go say it to him by yourself ? after all , you abandoned his mom when she was pregnant of you." I said sharply.

Apollo's face fell. "I-"

"You're a player." I said finally , turning my back at him and heading back towards camp. Suddenly , I turned around and said it. "You know Apollo , you shouldn't even apologize to Will , or to any of your children , because most of them , if it is not all of them , despise you greatly." And with that , I walked away.

* * *

I walked to the Hermes cabin , weirdly the door was opened , and that made me suspicious. _What could they have done ?_

The Hermes cabin was full of kids , most of them were playing , not sleeping at all , again , we were talking about children of Hermes for most of the people here.

"Huh what're you doing here Percy ?" One of my friend , a son of Hermes named Cecil asked me .He was playing at a video game on his nintendo.

"I'm looking for Nico Di Angelo , the newbie ." Cecil looked thoughtfully at me. "The one who was hanging with Travis and Connor ?"

"Yep."

"I saw him with Trav and Con when they were trying to break throug-"

I didn't even let Cecil the time to finish his sentence because I ran as fast as possible to take Nico away of those crazy guys.

I was running through camp , trying to find them when I spotted a short guy with black hair , I immediately thought it was Nico , and so I ran after him. In my run , I stumbled on a stone and fell back on the ground , on top of the guy who I thought was Nico.

"Nic- Huh , what the Hades ? Mickael ?" The son of Apollo growled. "You're heavy ! Get off of me !" I rolled my eyes at him , but I did as he told me , and I even helped him to get on his feet. "Thanks." He said breathlessly.

"You're welcome Mika." He glared at me.

"Don't call me that ! You know that I hate it !"

"But I love it."

"And I hate it."

"I love it."

"I hate it , and I'm the one involved , so end of the debate , I win." He grinned at me , and I shrugged. "Well , you win in your head , Mika." He grumbled something I didn't hear , but I let it go.

"What are you doing so late , Percy ?" He asked after some seconds.

"I was looking for Nico Di Angelo , a new camper. And you ?"

"Couldn't sleep. So I thought that walking would help me to. I am a bit preoccupied because of the war."

I frowned. "It is really unlike you , to be preoccupied or to be worried by something."

"I know , but ..."

"I understand , Mika , don't worry , I promise you that we'll be fine."

He smiled sadly at me. "Persephone , I told you not to call me like that."

"Mika-"

"Percy !" A tired voice resouned , and Mickael and me turned to look at a runing Nico who was followed closely by none others than the Stolls in all their trickery glory. Nico opened his arms and wounded them around me , I caught him in time. "What happened ?" I looked at the Stolls , each had a huge smile of innocence on their face.

"Oh , nothing impor-"

"STOLLS !" An angry voice echoed through the air , and I knew very well who it was.

My friend from the Demeter cabin , Katie Gardner.

I looked at Travis. "Did you prank the Demeter cabin again ?"

Mickael laughed loudly. "Man , that's the third time in a week !"

Travis grinned slyly. "Well , I only wanted to color Katie's hair in green."

"Why green ?"

"Because she likes green."

Connor looked at his older brother thoughtfully. "How do you know ?" Travis's face went red. "I-"

"Wait a bit , don't tell me that you spied on your little strawberry like last week ?" Connor said incredulously , but his tone let me to believe that he was very amused. His brother became extremely red from head to toe.

"I just want to know why you involved Nico in , though." I said to the Stolls , and Connor grinned flirtatiously at me. "Well , my dear Perseph-"

"For the thousand of-"

"Percy , right. My dear Percy , we wanted to take him with us , like that , he'll be a professional later."

"And why would he need that ?"

Connor looked at me with widened eyes full of shock. "Well for fun of course , and if he's a son of Hermes-"

"I don't think he's one." I sighed softly at the Stolls impossible personality. I shrugged , then I noticed that we weren't hearing Katie's voice anymore. Travis seemed also to notice.

"Hey , where's-" His voice was stopped by a loud noise , and everyone looked at each other. I widened my eyes , and Mickael cursed. "Damn it ! Harpies !"

We began to run , everyone in every direction possible , Mickael in the Apollo cabin's direction , the Stolls in Hermes cabin's and me , who was still carrying Nico , in Poseidon cabn's.

That night , Nico slept with me , it was against the rules , and he was supposed to be in Hermes cabin , but I didn't care , I didn't dare to go outside to drop him off in Hermes cabin with the harpies around.

* * *

**A/N : **Here is the second chapter , I am truly sorry , it's a bit bad , but don't worry , the next one will be better , it will be the part where Percy meets Aphrodite , and I'll pass directly to the meeting part.

Also please , I'll disturb you with something , I want you to go to vote on my poll in my profil please , that concerns the next story I'll publish. If you want to check on the summary , then go on my profil , but please vote , I really don't know what to publish , and I am truly lost.

I want to thank all the reviewers , the followers and the favourites , I published that story for one month , and I already have many followers and reviewers , I am really glad and happy !

CupCakeAwesomeness : Haha I know , I hope you have enjoyed this chapter !

guest :I am glad you love it.

crimsonDream 01 : Thanks !

AvelinaTeuton : Hahaha really ? I hope you were alone in that laboratory , people would have found it strange ! Anyways thank you very much !

fearlessshadowhunter : You'll see ;)

AquaCat1 : Just a coincidence , when I projected the sequel , I never thought about it , I just wanted a story where Will and his dad would fall in love with for the same girl. And how they wpuld react.

PercyJacksonDoctorWhoFanGirl : Oh my god ! Don't do that xD Pray like that only to god X'D Anyways here the chapter !


	3. Apollo is strange

I widened my eyes in disbelief as Apollo winked at me. "Shhhhh ! I am incognito. Call me Fred if you must refer to me."

It was really weird. I exepted the sun god to be furious at me after what happened some days ago in the forest , but he wasn't at all. Maybe he was really lenient after all.

_Wrong. He is not and you know it , just read more myths , damn it !_ I thought to myself.

"Well , what are you doing here ? You are gonna help us ?" Apollo grinned at me , showing me his white teeth. "Yep ! But you must be careful."

"Oh , you think ?" I asked sarcastically. "We just have lost Bianca !" Apollo looked at me in the eyes. "I know , and I am truly sorry for the girl." He sounded honest.

"Don't be , that's my fault , if only I-"

"How's that , your fault ?" He said with anger , and I shivered , it was the first time I ever had seen the sun god angry. "That can not be your fault , nothing could have be done , so stop making yourself crazy with that." I looked away some seconds at the place where Zoe , Grover and Thalia were. They were far away of us , waiting. Zoe just couldn't talk to Apollo because she hated him like the devil , Thalia had had a bad experience with him because of the I-Force-Fou-to-drive- Accident , and Grover ... Well , Apollo said he was too furry after all ...

"Okay." I said sighing. "What should I do ?"

"You need a rid , no ?" I nodded. "Then , take that train." He pointed at the train , it said 'sun west line'. I turned to look at Apollo. "Thank you." I said softly , so softly that I was surprised of myself for that. He smiled kindly at me. "That's nothing. You must save Annabeth , and also my baby sister , so ..." Apollo trailed off , didn't knowing what he should have said. I got the feeling , just by looking at his eyes , that usually he always had something like pick up lines for girls , what a flirt. But for some reasons , he couldn't do it with me.

Whatever.

"Thank you. " I said one more time , turning my body and begining to walk. I sensed Apollo's gaze on me , but when I turned my head in his way , he was gone.

* * *

I really didn't know what was worst.

Meeting the war god that I _deeply loathed_ , or Drew Tanaka's mother. I really hated Drew , she was just so _snobbish._

I looked at Aphrodite's beautiful face and I found that she had many things in common with Silena , the only Aphrodite girl I ever became friend with , the girl I considered as a sister.

Aphrodite smiled me a dazzling smile. "Well , my dear Percy , let's talk !" She said excitedly , like she was just too much excited about it.

"Huh ?" I said uncertain. "But about what ?"

She widened her eyes in disbelief. "But , about your love life , my dear !" She squealed , and I noticed that her and Silena had the same squeal.

Huh.

How weird.

My cheeks became red and I felt heat in my face. "Hum , huh , this isn't a good idea lady Aphrodite , I don't have an interesting love life." Aphrodite glared at me.

"You dare to lie to me ? I felt your feelings for that handsome son of Apollo !"

My eyes widened and I became even more red at the mention of Will. "I-Huh-I.." Aphrodite eyed me with a satisfied smile and a weird glint in her eyes , they were the same blue as Will , just like Apollo's.

I blinked , and I felt Aphrodite's knowing gaze on me.

Apollo ?

But why ?

Why did I think of that god ?

"Well." Aphrodite said , lookind gently at me. "I am glad to see you again , Solaria Line .It has been millienas since we saw each other , well , since the Trojan war to be exact." Shock and confusion were clearly written on my face , the goddess looked away some minutes , and she smiled at me with her white teeth.

Did all of the most beautiful Olympians had extremely white teeth ?

"So , you like that boy , Will Solace." I blushed deeply and she smirked. "I can say why you have fallen for him. Blond hair , blue eyes , tanned skin , surfer body , a dazzling smile and a cocky grin ... Almost the same replica as his father. Ah , Apollo. A lot charming , do not you think too ?" She said batting her long black eyelashes at me and I frowned.

Was she saying me that Will was like his father ? A player ?

No , it couldn't be possible , he was too kind and hated his father too much for that.

"I ... Yes , that's true , I love Will Solace."

"And why ?" She pressed on curiously.

"He's nice , kind , considerate , trustworthy , very handsome , caring and he has always been here for me when I needed him. Since the day I woke up in the infirmary in my first day at camp , I have always seen his blue eyes ... He protected me and hugged me when I needed it. Even if Will always pushes himself too much and is overprotecting of the people he likes ... I love him , yes I love him , and I'll do everything to protect him and to make him love me back."

Aphrodite smiled fondly at me. "I know , but what do you think of his father , Apollo , doesn't he remember you someone you really loved a very long time ago ?" Aphrodite's voice wasn't kind anymore , it was deadly serious. I looked at her one moment and I widened my eyes when I noticed that she looked at little like Apollo , instead of looking like Will like before.

"I ... Don't understand what you're trying to say , lady Aphrodite." I said hesitantly , and she laughed loudly at that.

"Of course you do sweety ! You just don't want to remember that yet !"

I tensed. "I-"

"Well !" She said cutting me off. "You must go now ! Go saving my little niece." She said sweetly. Ares came and I got off the car , but Aphrodite's voice spoke again.

"And don't forget Percy , I'll make your love life very complicated and beautifully tragical ! A love triangle ! That's just perfect to finish what my son began millienas ago !"

* * *

I walked with a blank expression into the throne room , with Annabeth and Thalia at my sides.

We lost Bianca and Zoe , and I'd never forgive myself for that.

But at least , Anna was back , and that made me smile a little. But now , Annabeth and Thalia were forced to admit to themselves that Luke was mad. I had never been able to stop that guy , he was one of my first friends at camp , and he betrayed us too quickly. But maybe it was good , because I would have had a crush on him if he wasn't evil. I knew that Hermes asked me to help him , but nothing , absolutely _nothing_ , could help_ him_.

"Welcome , heroes." Artemis said as we entered.

"Moooo." I heard Bessie , and I turned to look at Grover and him. Grover ran to me. "You've made it !" He said hugging me. I hugged him back , patting his head gently.

I felt a sharp gaze on us , and I turned to look at Apollo. His eyes were red , but as soon as he noticed me , he frowned and looked away.

"They can't do this !" Grover pleaded , and I looked at him "Do what ?" I asked.

"Heroes." Artemis called.

The goddess of the moon got off her throne and turned down on human size. She talked about Atlas and Bessie , and said that her and Apollo would hunt he most powerful monsters. I wasn't really listening , I was more attracted by the Olympians.

Zeus had his gaze fixed on Thalia who was ignoring him and intead , was holding Annabeth's hand like she was trying to comfort her. Next to him sat a gorgeous woman wth silver hair and white skin , the goddess of weddings , Hera. At my uncle's right sat my father. He hadn't changed very much since the last time I saw him. Beach shorts and a hawaiian shirt that I really hated , and of course sandals. His green eyes were fixed on me , but there was something weird in his gleam , it was like he knew something I didn't. He smiled fondly at me. At his right , there was an ugly man with a brown beard , Hephaestus.

Hermes winked at me with a sad smile. I figured out that it was because of his son. Apollo frowned and glared at him , then looked at me. He was on his golden throne , and I noticed that he had earphones on , and I really wondered if he was listening or not. But since he finally smiled at me , and even managed to give me a thumbs-up , I didn't wonder anymore and I smiled back , strangely. Which got my father's and Aphrodite's attention.

I was surprised to see that Dyonisus was here , but he looked really bored and was reading a wine magazine. And oh just _no please. _The god that I hated the most in the whole universe was here , growling at me while he was sharpening a knife.

Next to Hera was a very beautiful woman with blond hair , she was in green robes and her throne was full of branches and apples. Demeter , goddess of the harvest and mother of my friend Katie Gardner. Next to her was a woman I thought was Annabeth , but since the last was with me , I supposed she was her mother , Athena , goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And then there was Aphrodite , as beautiful as ever , who smiled and winked at me knowingly , making me blush deeply.

"I gotta say ," Apollo said , smiling at me cockily. "These kids did okay." He cleared his throat and I almost rolled my eyes , _another horrible Haiku of his_. "Heroes win laurels-"

"Hum yes , first class." Hermes interrupted anxiously. "All in favor of not disintegrating them ?"

A few hands went up , Demeter , Aphrodite.

"Wait a minute !" Ares growled , pointing at Thalia and me. "What about those two ? They are still dangerous ! It'd be much safer , while we've gotten them here-"

"Ares , can't you just shup up for a minute , will you ?" Apollo asked , angered.

Ares's eyes flashed. "What did you jus-"

"Ares." My father interrupted , looking oddly but gratefully at Apollo. "They are worthy heroes. We won't blast my daughter to bits."

"Nor my daughter." Zeus spoke , and I sensed his gaze travelling from Thalia to me , he was actually glaring at me. And I really wondered why , what did I in Tartarus to him to deserve such hatred from the king of the gods ?

"She has done well." Thalia blushed at her father's words.

Athena cleared her throat. "I am proud of my daughter as well , but there are huge risks with the other two."

Apollo looked at her with fury in his eyes. "What ?!"

Annabeth became pale. "Mother ! How could you !" Athena sent her a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father and my uncle have broken the laws. Only Hades kept his word , which I find really ironic. As we know from the great prophecy , children of the eldest gods , as Percy and Thalia ... Are dangerous. And as thickheaded as Ares is , he has a point."

"Right !" Ares said. "Wait a minute , what did you-" He began to get up but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled him back down.

"Oh please Ares." Dyonisus sighed. "Save the fighing for later."

"You're the one to talk , you old drunk , you really want to protect those kids ?" He cursed and ripped away the vine.

Dyonisus gazed at us wearily. "I don't love them at all. Athena , do you think it's better if we destroy them ?"

"I am not judging , I am only giving my opinion and pointing the risk." Apollo glared hotly at her when she said 'risk'. "We must act now , what do we decide ?" She continued , acting like she hadn't seen Apollo's hot glare.

"They will not be punished." Said Artemis. "If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor , we are not better than the titans."

"Maybe." Said Zeus. "But we still need to destroy that monster."

"Bessie ?" I asked , shocked. "You want to destroy Bessie ?" Zeus glared at me.

My father chuckled. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie ?"

"At first I thought it was a female." I said shyly , looking at my feet. I heard Apollo's melodious chuckle , and I looked up to see him gazing intensely at me , a look of pure fondness in his eyes. Weirdly , I felt my heart beat quickly after that , and I heard Aphrodite squealing quietly.

Pfff , she was just like Silena.

"Well , for the Ophi-"

"Dad." I cut him off , moving my gaze from Apollo to look at him. "Bessie's just a sea creature and he's so kind ... You can not kill him like that !"

"Percy ," My dad began awkwardly. "He's dangerous , if the Titans steal it-"

"But you can't ! He is innocent , and it's wrong to kill someone innocent no ? Just like Kronus eating his chlidren just because they would ... Gah ! It is just wrong !" Zeus looked coolly at me , but he seemed to be considering that.

He looked at Thalia , and Apollo spoke. "Father , Trying to control the prophecies never work , I already told you that , plus , Thalia turning sixteen next year doesn't mean that she is the child of the prophecy , it can be Percy , it can also be ... The other one." He said hesitantly. Zeus glared at him , and the other Olympians gasped. Was there another child of the big three ?

"Don't speak of-!"

"Now." Hera spoke , sounding weirdly calm. "This is not the time for it."

"I need a new lieutenant." Artemis spoke suddenly , looking at me , and I shivered. I sensed Apollo's gaze on me.

"Sister." He spoke harshly. "Tell me that you didn't do what I think you have done." Artemis ignored her twin.

"Percy Jackson , daughter of Poseidon , do you accept to join the hunt and to become my new lieutenant ?"

I widened my eyes. It was the offer I didn't want to accept , and I wasn't gonna.

How could I leave everyone behind ? How could I leave my father , my mom , my friends and Will ? It was impossible for me.

And I ... I didn't know why , but I ... I was pretty sure that Apollo was another reason , and I tried to ignore the logic of the 'why' I kept asking myself.

I took a deep breath. "No." Apollo sighed , from relief. And Aphrodite smirked at him.

Artemis frowned. "Can I ask you why ?"

"It's really a great honor , my lady , but ... I can't. I just can't leave my friends and my parents behind. Camp half-blood is all my life . I am truly sorry." Artemis smiled sadly , but nodded. Then she turned towards Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia accepted and became the lieutenant , but Anna refused and I felt myself being happy about it , though I felt a bit betrayed by Thalia , who smiled sadly at me as if saying _'sorry'._

Dyonisus still tried to kill us. But what was that damn stupid old wine magazine god's problem ? Finally , I succeeded at convincing them to keep Bessie alive and safe , though Zeus was suspicious of that.

They voted for knowing if they should kill us or not. My father and Apollo were the first to vote against it , and finally , Ares , Athena and Mr.D were the only one for the idea.

"Well !" Said Zeus. "Since we will not kill those heroes ... Let's honor them ! Party !"

Everything changed , the gods turned down to human size. The nine muses came and played a lovely song , really beautiful. Annabeth was gone talking to her mother , Artemis and Thalia were chatting together and Grover was eating like he hadn't in months. I only laughed at his behavior.

Many gods kept coming over to congratulate me. Someone glared down at Hermes as he was chatting with me , and he was so cheerful that I didn't want to say to him what happened to his favorite son , my ancient friend , Luke Castellan.

Luke's betrayal had been horrible for me , along with Annabeth and Will , he was one of the first friends I got. And he dared to ask me to join him. Looking at what happened when I refused ...

Thankfully , Hermes got a call and walked away. And then , the man of my nightmares came. "You can drive my sun chariot anytime you'll want it." Apollo said , looking at me gently , I blushed and he smirked. "Hum thanks , hope I won't have diziness like Thals though". He laughed. "Don't worry , there's no way for it !" He said tapping my back in a friendly way.

"I can also give you archery lessons if you want to." He said with a nostagic voice , but for a reason , his voice sounded sad.

"Hum no thanks , your son is already trying that , that doesn't work , I really suck at archery." Apollo raised his blond eyebrows at Will's mention. But he chuckled in nostalgia.

"Don't worry , with a teacher as awesome as me , you'll be the best archer." I rolled playfully my eyes at his cokiness , but felt a small smile on my lips.

"Hum." He said awkwardly. "Do you want to dance ?"

I didn't know why I accepted it. Maybe that was because he was extremely handsome , maybe this was because his voice had a lustful tone , or maybe it was just because Aphrodite was smirking at me that I had accepted.

I deleted the fear I had for Apollo and took his hands , he placed them protectively around my waist , and I placed my arms around his neck , placing my head in his shoulder.

We stayed here for a moment in a comforting silence. Neither of us spoke. The music was slow , and Apollo was a very good dancer , I could feel his breath on my neck as I closed my eyes , and I felt weird butterfies flying in my stomach.

I had only felt butterflies with Will.

_Will._

_"My father is the worst." He said just after my first quest , he had just welcomed me back. "He abandoned my mother with me in her wombs ... I'll never forgive him , he is just a player."_

I opened my eyes slowly , finding Apollo's blue ones looking straight at me with a kind and loving gaze.

He really wasn't the flirty god I met some days ago. He was totally different of it. He was kind and warm , just like Will.

For some minutes , I forgot everything , I forgot that he was Apollo and me Percy.

I forgot everything. But memories filled my mind.

_"Solaria"._

_"Why can't I ?!"_

_"Because I won't let you do ! You will stay here with me forever !"_

_"What have you done ?!"_

_"I hope you're happy now ! Do you know what will happen now ?! Do you , Solaria ?!"_

I blinked.

What was that ?

"Hum , thank you for the dance." I said awkwardly , trying to get away from him , but he didn't let me do it , in fact , his grip on me tightened.

"You are welcome , Percy. It was a pleasure." He said with a husky voice full of desire , and I shivered , feeling a strange but familiar heat in my body.

"Hum , I ... I must go now , but thank you. And I am sorry for what I have said last time , you aren't so bad after all." Apollo smiled at me and finally , let go of me. He grinned at me while waving his hand when I began to walk , and I smiled back with a slight blush on my cheeks , and of course , he had noticed.

From the corner of my eyes , I saw Aphrodite wink at me , and I blushed more.

"You won't let me down , will you ?" I heard my father behind me as soon as I was away of Apollo. I turned and smiled at him. "Hi , dad."

* * *

**A/N : **Hi ! Thanks for the reviews , favourites and followers ! Thank you so much :) What did you think of that chapter ? Tell me ! ;) Also , I want to say that I'll do a few one-shots of that story as soon as I'll be off with 'I really wonder'.

CupCakeAwesomeness : Ahahah thank you very much !

fearlessshadowhunter : You'll see :)

PercyJacksonDoctorWhoFanGirl : Hehhe ^^ Thank you , but the problem is that I have other stories and I can't give them up , ahaha well now you know :)

Whatthehades28 : Thank you ;)


	4. Will's gone and I swim with Apollo

We arrived at camp after the party , and I mentally sighed.

How was I going to say to Nico that his sister died for us ?

I shivered. I was really close to that kid , and I was pretty sure that he would take it very badly if I said to him that his sister was dead.

I still felt very guilty about her death.

_This is not your fault , nothing could have been done._ Apollo's sentence echoed in my head.

I sighed , mentally preparing myself for the talk I would have later with Nico.

I was with Grover , Thalia and Annabeth , talking about how Kronos was trying to kill us , the quest and other stuff , when Nico interrupted us.

"Hey Percy !" He said , grinning at me and jumping in my arms. "Where's my sister ?"

The others looked at me sadly , and I sighed. "Nico ... Come with me please , we need to talk."

He nodded and walked with me. We walked until we reached a spot behind the Hermes cabin , fortunately and like usual no one was here.

"Listen Nico , your sister , Bianca is ..." I really couldn't say it. It was impossible for me , I didn't have the bravery for it.

"She's ?" He asked rather anxiously.

"She ... She is dead. I am truly sorry Nico , I did everything to protect her , to make her safe but ... Nothing could have been done." He widened his eyes , but stayed silent , his face was expressionless , which really worried me. Suddenly , I remembered the gift that Bianca had stolen for him , I had it in my pocket.

"Here." I said , giving him the figurine , it was Hades's. "She got you that , she wanted you to have it for your mythomagic collection."

He took the figurine , but didn't say a word. "You promised." He said after a moment , his voice as cold as ice. "You promised me that you'd take care of her."

Guilt devoured me again. "I'm truly sorry Nico ! I've done every-"

"No you didn't !" He said angrily at me , throwing the figurine away. "You let her die ! You let her die ! You let her die ! You didn't protect her ! I hate you ! I wish you were dead intead of her !"

I gasped at him. "Nic-"

Suddenly , four skeletal warriors appeared beside me , they were grinning evilly.

I widened my eyes in disbelief , and before I could do something , one placed something under my throat , a knife.

"Nico." I breathed. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the figurine that he had thrown some seconds ago , then he looked at me with shocked and furious eyes.

"Percy ?" Voices I recognized as Will's and Annabeth's echoed.

"Annabeth , Will." I said weakly. "Don't come here , it's dangerous !"

Of course they didn't listen to me. The two came in view a few seconds after. They looked shocked. But Annabeth took her sword and Will his bow.

Nico looked at me , a look of hurt and betrayal on his face. "You of all the people ... You were the one I trusted , the one I ran back to."

Again , guilt consumed me. "Ni-"

His eyes blazed furiously. "Don't ! I hate you !" Suddenly the skeleton released me. Will and Annabeth ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"You're okay ?" Will asked worriedly. I nodded. "Yeah , but ..." I looked over to Nico , and the ground beneath us shook. The skeletons froze. Will pushed me out of the way when a crack opened just where we were. Annabeth pushed herself away , mumbling something about 'favouritism and lovers'.

We were stunned. "Nico," I said after a while , breathing heavily. "How did-"

"Go away !" He yelled. "I hate you ! I wish you were dead !" He repeated the same words again and all of a sudden , he disappeared.

Saying that I was shocked was more than a statement. If ... If all of that was Nico doing , that meant ...

Holy Poseidon.

"Wait a second ..." Annabeth said , trying to catch her breath.

"If he can do that , that means ..." Will began slowly , shocked.

"That he's Hades's child." I finished for them.

The three of us looked at each others , we were clearly shocked and disbelief was written on all our face.

"But that's impossible ... And me who thought Hades was keeping his oath ..." Annabeth trailed off. I decided to answer her , now that I put it together ... I remembered when Bianca said that she thought Roosevelt was the actual chairmain of the United States.

"He's keeping his oath , in fact he-"

"Percy !" A sudden voice shouted , and I looked up to see Grover running towards us with a coffee in his hands. There was some drops who got out of his coffee.

"Grover ? What's up ?" I asked with worry.

He breathed. "I was drinking that," He said , pointing at his almost finished coffee. "When I heard _him." _

"Him ? Who's him ?" Will asked.

"Pan ! The lord of the wind !"

* * *

I sighed. It had been weeks since Nico di Angelo was gone. I was very worried about him , and I felt more guilty by the days. Summer was going to end soon , and I was going to come back to my mom and Paul , he told me that I could attend the school where he was working.

"You're going back to your mom ?" I asked Will as he came towards me. I was in the lake , swimming. Will didn't want to come in the water.

"Yes , what about you ?" He asked.

I smiled. "The same. Why don't you come closer ?" I asked with nervosity , which I frowned upon.

I was never nervous , unless you counted my ADHD , but that , that was because I was a demigod.

Was I nervous because of Will ?

"If you want to." He said with a sigh , but a strangely cheerful voice , which made me blink.

He began to take his clothes off , and my gaze followed each one of his movements. He had a very nice body , a surfer's body and his six packs were definitely gorgeous , they were the most gorgeous I had ever seen (well , the only ones I had ever seen) .

He grinned at me from where he was. Then he entered in the cool lake , and he began to make his way towards me. He swam in my direction , until he was right in front of me.

"Well , let's swim." I said with a soft smile , he grinned at me in response.

"I bet I am faster than you in the water !"

"Challenging the daughter of the sea god isn't a good idea when she's in her territory." I said with mischief.

Will raised a playful eyebrow. "We'll see. If I win-"

"Hey !" I said raising an indignant eyebrow. "We didn't bet anything !"

Will did totally ignore me.

"You'll kiss my cheeks." He said with a blush on his face.

I blushed as well. "Well ... And if I win ?" I said with a rather shy voice.

"I'll spin you into circles and will call you princess." I froze at that.

Princess.

I remembered someone calling me like that , but I couldn't remember.

"A-Agreed." I said after a while.

He smiled at me. We raced in the sea , and of course I won.

At the end , Will spun me into circles.

"My princess." He murmured in my ear , and I shivered with a deep blush on my face.

Suddenly , I looked closely at Will. I widened my eyes as another person came into my mind. A twelve years old boy with chocolate eyes.

I closed my eyes as a memory began to come in view , and I let Will take me in his arms for an unexpected hug. I felt the sun's hot stare on my back as he was doing it.

_He smiled , taking my hand in his , linking our fingers._

_"Will you marry me when we'll be older ?" He asked with his innocent voice. I smiled softly. "Of course , Loki."_

I blinked at that , and opened my eyes to see Will looking at me with such a loving gaze that I blushed deeply under it.

"When will you go ?" I asked against his shoulder.

"Tonight."

"What ?!" I shouted as I pushed him away. "But ! Why didn't you tell me that you were going tonight ?!"

He sighed. "I am sorry Persephone but ... I thought you had enough problems like that. I didn't want to upset you."

"Well now you did it. You should have been honest with me." I said with a deep breath. He suddenly took my face in his hands. "Please Percy , don't be angry at me." He said in a pleading voice , and I noticed how blue and beautiful his eyes were , the same as Apollo's ...

"I ..." I tried to say something , but I failed as I felt his breath on my face , his lips were milimeters away from mine ...

"Yes ?" He said , bringing his lips closer.

"Hey !" Someone yelled in the border of the lake.

I flushed dark red.

Will didn't look better.

We turned to look at a pissed off Mickael Yew. "Will ! Get your legs down here ! Argus's going to take you earlier than what you two had planned!"

Will sighed. "Well I better get going." He said to me , still red.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

"I'll miss all of you." Will said to the friends who came to say goodbye to him.

There were the Stolls , Cecil , Katie , some of his siblings who weren't still gone (Aka Mickael , Austin , Kayla and some a few others) , Annabeth , Thalia , Grover , Silena , Charles , surprisingly Clarisse , and other people I didn't really talk to.

"You'll surely miss someone more than us." Silena said to him with a smirk in my way. I blushed hard.

Will's cheeks became a shade of deep red , but he smiled at me as I looked in his way.

"Good bye , Willie."

"Good bye , Persephone."

Will got on the car , he waved at us , his eyes particularly fixed on me , he seemed to be struggling with something , but it seemed that he shook it away because he closed the door rather quickly.

"Well," Silena said beside me with a wink. "I can't wait to see how the things will work out for you two !"

I blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on !" She said waving her , now , dark brown hair out of her face as we walked back. "You two are in love , I know it !"

I rolled my eyes at her. Then I remembered my meeting with Aphrodite , which made me silent.

"Percy ?" Silena asked worriedly. "You're okay ?"

"I ..."

Silena looked at me with concern. "If you don't feel good , we can go to the infirmary-"

"No !" I cut her off screaming. She blinked. I sighed. "Listen , I am sorry for what I just did. You're right , I don't feel very good , and I am really tired , I'll go swimming , it makes me feel good."

She nodded. "Do you want me to come with you ?"

I smiled weakly at her. "No thanks. I'll be fine alone." I turned to leave , but she made me stop. "Percy ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Are you sure that you're not sick because Will's gone ?" She asked with a smirk.

I glared at her. "No."

* * *

I sighed from relief when I began to swim.

It felt damn right. It was like all of my problems just disappeared , but since I was the sea god's daughter , it was understandable.

"Well," A beautiful voice said behind me on the border of the lake. "It's like someone really like to swim."

I turned my head , and concentrated on the figure at the border of the lake.

I narrowed my eyes at him and mentally rolled my eyes.

"Lord Apollo , what are you doing here ?"

Apollo chuckled. "Well , I just have seen that one of my favourite children is gone to his home. And I thought that his best friend would be sad , so I have come to make her happy." He said cheerfully.

Maybe_ too_ cheerfully.

And that wasn't normal.

I sighed. "No thank you , I don't need your company."

From here , I saw him frown. "Of course you need it , wait a second , I am coming."

I instantly groaned. I didn't need anyone to keep me compagny just because Will was gone !

I looked up at Apollo , he was taking his clothes off. I blushed deeply as I saw his body , and I knew now from who Will inherited his. Apollo had an even more gorgeous body than him , he was way more tall , more tanned , more beautiful , and defintely more muscled. I almost drooled at the view , especially when I saw his six pack. (What was wrong with me and those six pack ?)

As soon as he was left in his boxers , he jumped in the sea and swam towards me.

"Someone could see you , you know." I said as he came to swim in front of me.

He laughed. "Not a chance , I made sure that no one would be here , don't worry , Soli." He said with a wink. I blushed slightly.

"Shouldn't you be doing your duties or something like that ?"

He looked at me in the eyes. "Are you trying to get rid of me ?" He asked with pain , and guilt consumed me , _again_.

"No," I said after a moment. I smiled inwardly at his relieved face. "But you shoudn't be here." I still said.

"I am off with my duties and I have a lot of free time. I know what you're thinking Percy , I should be with my children instead of you."

I looked up at him. "How did you know ?" I asked almost shyly.

He laughed. "It's written all over your face !" I blushed. "Huh ..."

"I'd like to , you know." He said after a while , being suddenly close to me. "Staying with my children. Alas , laws are laws , I can't. But no matter what , even if you consider me as a player , aven if my children hate me , I love all of them. You know , I claim them all." Hearing that made me feel sympathy and friendship for Apollo , that meant that no matter how he behave , he loved all of his children and he cared deeply for them. And I really did know that not much of the gods cared for their children , expect Hermes and some others.

Suddenly , Apollo took me in his arms , hugging me tightly. I widened myself in disbelief at the gesture , but I didn't push him away , weirdly.

His arms were wrapped tightly around my back , and his head was in the crook of my neck. He was holding me like his own life depended of it. I blinked when I felt something wet on my chest , and I noticed that there were tears in Apollo's perfect face.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. He was crying silently with closed eyes.

The most nervous thing was that he was too close to me for my comfort , and it made feel weird , really weird.

I did something I would have never thought that I would have done. I hugged him back , placing an arm around his waist , and the other around his head , bringing him closer to me. He tightened his grip on me and cried more in response.

Why did I do it ? Honestly , I didn't know and I didn't care either. The only thing that mattered was him.

I was sure that he was abe to listen to my heart beating faster and faster.

"Lord Apollo ?" I asked. "Are you okay ?"

Apollo's eyes opened quickly , and he looked at me from my neck. "Solaria." His voice sounded so sad and so desperate.

I blinked. "Are you sure you're well ? My name's Percy."

Apollo blinked. "Oh. Right." He said , removing his head from my neck quickly , and getting out of my embrace , like it could tempt him to do bad things , which made me feel weirdly sad. But for the first time , I saw him blush.

It suited him very well , but it didn't look like him , he was usually so ... Cheerful and carefree and just so cocky , just like Will.

"I am sorry for it , Percy." He said after a while. "You just remind me someone I was in love with in the ancient times."

I blushed again , feeling weirdly nostalgic and proud. "Oh." Was it for it that the sun god was so flirty with me ?

He cleared his throat and suddenly , he jumped on me. I didn't have the time to react at that. Apollo took me in his arms and threw me into the water.

What was wrong with him ?

I swam to the surface , not really gasping for air because well , I was able to breathe under water , well , kind of.

Apollo was laughing so hard that I was surprised he was still alive. Didn't he need to breathe ?

"That's not funny." I said. He visibly thought otherwise because he was still giggling.

"You should see your face ! That's priceless !"

"That wasn't funny. But," I said with a slight smirk. He stopped laughing and looking at me , a bit surprised.

"But ?" He asked , visibly amused at my audaciousness.

"_That_ is funny." I said gesturing at his right. He looked over and widened his eyes. There was a huge wave who was coming at him.

"Percy Jackson," He said trough gritted teeth. "You're _so_ dead."

* * *

After that Apollo chased me down in the lake for hours , I had managed to keep myself out of his sight under the lake.

Unfortunately , my rival had been a god , so of course , I had lost. He had caught me in his strong arms , and at a moment , I had thought that he was going to kiss me.

He had looked undecisively at my lips , then at my body , the same lustful gaze I had seen in his eyes when we had danced together. I had blushed under his gaze. I had been in a purple bikini , and you'd never guess who had given it to me.

Aphrodite herself.

Just after I had danced with Apollo at that party , she had squealed and had taken me in her arms. And had given it to me , she had said it woud 'help' me.

I had known that Apollo had seen how I had looked at him when he was taking his clothes off , and I had also known how he had looked at me when we were in front of each other in the lake.

Finally he had sighed , and had kised my cheek instead , he had flashed away saying good bye to me.

Now , I was sighing in my bed , blushing at my memories , I was less afraid of Apollo than before , in fact , I wasn't afraid anymore , I even felt _safe_ with _him_.

Emotions took the best of me , and I began to cry.

I couldn't fall for a god , and surely not Apollo ! It was forbidden , and I didn't want to go through what my mother had been.

I loved Will , but I was begining to have feelings for his own father , how was it possible ?

_"Are you sure that you're his only lover ?"_

_"I will always love you , don't doubt my love or my faifhfulness to you."_

I blinked at those memories , why had I them ?

Suddenly , I remembered Apollo's words. He had said that I reminded him of someone he fell in love with before.

I was too much tired to give it more thoughts. And I prepared myself to sleep , but just at that moment , a flash of light flashed in my room.

My father , Poseidon.

* * *

**A/N : I want to thank again all the reviewers , favourites and followers , you guys make me so happy in your reviews !**

**I am sorry but I won't be updating for a while ... High shcool begins again ... And I won't write until the end of March , but I'll be updating one or two chapters until then. Anyways , I'll try , and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Oh and also , I published the one-shot of Last True Lover ! its name is 'I really wonder', I didn't change it. It's on my profil , you should check it up , because it says a few things that weren't said in Last True lover.**

**Again , I don't accept criticism , even if in that story , and thank you God , no one has done it yet.**

**And for the grammatical errors that I may be doing , I am sorry , I am Algerian and I speak French. Please review !**

**CupCakeAwesomeness : Thanks : Glad you like it !**

**fearlessshadowhunter : Hahaha she'll get involved a lot. Ah and good luck with your story , hunters of Artemis , I like it !**

**CrimsonDream01 : Thanks ! Yep , she'll have a lot of flashbacks , mainly when she'll be close to remember who she was.**

**Ravelt Knightwalker : Thank you very much !**


	5. The mark of Apollo's promise

**A/N : First , I'd like to apologize to you guys for not having updated in so long , but I was and still am very busy with exams , so I am truly sorry about it. Second I want to say that I changed a few things. **

**Finally , I won't do any one-shots of that story because I noticed with the one-shot of Last True Lover that not many people have seen that , it didn't give me the resultats that I wanted at all , I honestly have been disappointed with it , because that one shot gives a lot of information . That's why that story will be more long that what I had planed (though I am pretty sure you're all going to be very happy about it). **

**Also , There will be some chapters that will be in Apollo's POV , those will be the chapters that I had wanted to turn into one-shots , these chapters will describe a lot of Apollo's feelings , there will be a lot of flash backs too.**

**That story will be updated frequently in summer , the only peridod where I have time. Of course I will also update during the March vacation.**

**Well I hope you'll enjoy and that it can make up for all the time I have been gone ;)**

* * *

Poseidon looked at me with a stern gaze. Needless to say that he looked really angry.

"Percy," He said with a -would be- calm voice. "Where were you some hours ago ?"

I looked at him , my tears still falling down my cheeks. "With A-Apollo." I sobbed out. He grimaced.

"And why were you with him ? Can you explain to me why you were with him in the water ? Playing , smiling and even _touching _yourselves_ ?" T_he penultimate word was thrown so disgustingly from my father's mouth that I knew very well that I had disappointed him a lot.

"I ... I don't know , dad."

He looked at me with cold sea green eyes , but I noticed that those eyes were full of worry and knowledge.

"Listen to me carefully , Persephone." He said through gritted teeth. I swallowed. "Apollo , no matter how much handsome he is , or how much kind he seems to be for you , is nothing , nothing but a womanizer. He will use you like a toy , and will throw you away once he'll be over with you."

The words were spat so coolly that I shivered , and even if I knew all of this , it was hurting me very much to hear it.

"You musn't stay near him , he has had more lovers than me or Zeus. I don't want you to end up like the mortal mothers of his children. Pregnant and alone."

Each word stabbed my heart painfully.

"If I see you with him again , I will teach you a lesson that you won't forget for a while. Is that clear ?"

I nodded. After all of this , I hadn't had the bravoure to stand up against my father.

I felt his hand on my head , and I looked up with teary eyes at his softened expression. "Percy , as your father , you must know that I only want what's good for you , I only want to protect you. I don't want you to go through what your mother has been."

On those words , he kissed the top of my head , and disappeared in a flash of light.

I looked at my hands , trying to control my sobs.

What had I done ?

Dad was right. Apollo was a womanizer , nothing more than a player ... But ... He had cried , he had truly looked sad. I couldn't think that his words , his acts and even the feelings that his eyes had showed me were false , it was impossible for me.

And still , there was a huge chance that it was.

I sat on my bed , pulling my knees to my chest and placing my arms around them.

The thing between Apollo and me_ had _to stop immediately , if not , people would get hurt. Not only me , but Will too. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't , Apollo was his father after all.

How could I look at Will , after all that happened between his dad and me ? How would he take it ?

I would make sure that he'd never know about Apollo and me.

* * *

"Where's Silena ? I need to talk to her !" Mitchell , a son of Aphrodite opened the door for me. It was three of the morning.

Actually , Mitchell looked at me like if I were crazy. "You're not serious , right Percy ?" He said with a small , nervous laugh. "It's barely 3-"

"Do I look like I am not serious ?" I said , showing my teary eyes. He sighed. "Alright , I'll get her. Wait a moment , please , and be careful , harpies may be around."

"I didn't know." I said sarcastically. If Mitchell had heard , he actually acted like he hadn't at all.

Not so much later , a tired Silena appeared.

"Can't you go back to sleep please ?" She said , yawning. "I'm tired."

I grimaced. "No I can't , in fact , I need you to come with me right now to my father's cabin."

She widened her eyes. "Percy , What the-"

She didn't have the time to argue because I took her arm and took her in my father's cabin. At first she protested , but as soon as I told her that I had love problems , she fell silent and followed me quietly.

"Alright." She said once we entered my cabin and carefully closed the door. I sat on my bed , and her on the one facing mine.

"I know that you miss Will but-"

"It's not about Will , Silena." I said with evident despair in my voice , she must had noticed because she looked at me with confusion.

"Then , who is it about ? Love triangles are so nice !"

"Silena , please," I said with a sigh. "It's serious."

"Alright Percy , I'm sorry , I just got excited about your love story. So , who do you think you're in love with ?" She asked with curiousity.

I gulped. "A god."

Silena almost fell over. She gasped , and looked at me like if I were crazy. "Wh-what ? Percy what do you mean ?" She asked with what looked like ... _Suspicion ?_

"I am in love with a god." I said with a sob. Silena looked at me with those same suspicious eyes. "And who is it ?"

"Apollo."

She put her hand over her mouth as her eyes grew larger , her eyes were burning with disapproval. "Percy," She said carefully. "You do know that Apollo is a player , just see how full his cabin is. He's known to flirt with the first pretty girl he sees. Go ask any of his children , and they'll tell you it."

"I know !" I said sharply.

"If you really know , then," She said with , strangely , a sharp voice as well. "You should also know that he's Will's father !" Guilt devoured me as she said those words.

"Do you know how Will will feel when he'll know that you love his father ?!" She asked furiously. "What will he think ? What will he say ? How will he _feel_ ?!"

"It's not my fault !" I screamed at her. "I can't control those feelings I have ! And I don't know if I love Apollo ! I only feel something for him ! Something deep and ancient , something even more ..."

Silena eyed me , disappointement written all over her beautiful face. "Even more what ?" She asked quietly.

I turned my head away as I spoke. "Even more stronger than ... Than what I feel for Will."

I couldn't think I said it. But it was true , I felt all those things for Apollo. I looked up at Silena once again , and I froze. She looked really pissed off.

But mostly , she looked truly sorry for Will.

But why did it bother her so much that I ... That I loved Apollo ?

"Percy," She began with a soft voice as she got up to place one of her manicured hands on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes , they were gray that time , gray black. A colour I swore I had seen somewhere else ... And on someone other who strangely looked like her.

"Apollo isn't good for you. He is a player and all that he wants is to toy with you. He will make you pregnant and will leave you here. That's all. That's like that that gods are , they are all sinful. All of them." She said with a nostalgic voice.

"Why ?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Why everyone else is saying that he is a player , when I see that he is very much ... Able to love and to feel emotions ?"

She sighed. "Sol-" She stopped as she widened her eyes and even gasped. I looked at her with shocked eyes , my heart beating faster and faster for a strange reason.

What was she going to say ?

"What were you going to say ?" I asked with a strange feeling in my chest , I didn't know why , but I had the feeling that we had already been through this.

"N-Nothing." She said as I felt her shiver nervously. She smiled at me , a little smile. "Listen , I am very glad that you came to me for advice , but we'll keep talking about it later. I am tired."

"But -"

"No buts , Persephone." She said with a wink. She kissed my forehead , then got out of the cabin as quietly as possible. But right before she was gone , she said the most shocking words to me.

"Please Percy ... Don't make the same mistake again , don't love him again."

* * *

"You're acting really weirdly since Will left , are you sure you're okay ?" Cecil asked as he was eating the apple that was in his right hand. We were sitting in the grass , talking about quests and all. He was saying how one day on a quest he had met the norse god of mischief , Loki. And how much he had had a nice day with him , playing pranks on people.

I managed a small smile. "Yeah , I am fine , don't worry. By the way , where are the Stolls ?" The Stolls were ones of the few who were year-rounder , mostly because their mother had died from a disease when they were nine. I was supposed to go to my mother very soon and to attend the school Paul had proposed me , but I wanted to stay a bit here with my friends.

"They're surely pulling a prank on Katie or Mickael , as usual. Are you sure you're alright ?" He asked with concern.

"Don't worry , I am fine."

"But you look-"

"If the girl says she's fine , then she's fine." A melodious voice said behind us as arms wrapped themselves around me.

I froze , not daring to look at Cecil's shocked expression.

_What in Tartarus ?!_

I gulped as Apollo sat just between Cecil and me , too close to me for my liking.

"What are you doing here ?!" I whispered incredulously , Apollo grinned like it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"Well , as I said last time , I am here to check on you. How are you since yesterday ?" He literally forgot Cecil , who was looking with his mouth open like he had seen the weirdest thing in the world.

"I would be fine if you didn't come here like that , under the eyes of everyone !" I mentioned at the crowd that had formed at Apollo's arrival. I spotted Apollo's children , they looked angry and perplexed.

"Hum ..." That was definitely Cecil. It was then that Apollo decided to give him some value. He smiled at him , even though it looked really forced.

"Hey kiddo , who're you ? With the blue eyes and the sly glint in your eyes , you're definitely Hermes's kid !"

Most people would believe that Apollo's voice was cheerful , but it wasn't at all , to me , it sounded angry , and I was pretty sure that I was the only one who had noticed it.

Was he ..._ Jealous_ ?

"Ye-yes." Cecil stuttered. He was surely shocked to be in the presence of a god , an Olympian no less.

"What's happening there ?" I rolled my eyes at the voice , and an annoyed looking Mr.D came into view , making his way through the crowd of people. He looked to be surprised to see Apollo here.

"What are you doing here ?" Mr.D asked Apollo as he fired me a weird look.

"Me ?" Apollo said as he put his arms possessively around my shoulders. Mr.D followed the movement with his purple eyes. "I am just visiting , that's all." He said with another grin at me.

"That's it , Apollo." Mr.D said with an annoyed sigh. "You aren't allowed to be here , no matter who she's to you." A lot of campers , mostly the Apollo cabin , gasped at that. They all began to whisper rather loudly.

"I know , but frankly , I don't care at all." Apollo said with what would have been a rather threatening voice , a dark tone in it. His eyes fixed the crowd , looking for his children. When he saw them , he grinned and waved at them.

"Well , we'll leave you now. Let's go , Soli !" Apollo made me get up and began to run , unfortunately pulling me along with him. But one second before he did this , I swore I had seen Chiron far behind the crowd , talking quietly with a furious Silena.

* * *

"Apollo ! Wait !" I cried as he was taking me deeper in the woods. We had ran all the way there (well , Apollo had ran , pulling me along).

"What ?!" He cried back. His grip on my hand was still very tight. I blinked , not used to him screaming at me. He sighed. "I'm sorry , I shouldn't have screamed."

"Why are you doing all of that ?" I said as he released my hand. He raised his eyebrows. "Doing what ?" He asked with a fake honest voice. I couldn't help but feel flustered , I knew very well that he knew what I meant , and that he was only lying to me , from the _beginning__._

I sighed. "Apollo , you know what I mean. Why are you hanging around me like that ? You're always around me , Why don't you stay with your children instead ?"

A flash flashed in Apollo's eyes , something like irritation or annoyance. "I can't , the law. Did you forget ?"

"No , I didn't. But you have already broken the law when you helped us to save your sister , and by staying with me too. Gods aren't allowed to have favourites , right ?"

"No they have !" He said suddenly angry.

"Why do you-"

"Why ?" He asked with a dark voice. He looked at me intensely , and pushed me against a nearby tree just after.

He put his right hand just beside my head. "And you _dare _ask why I am acting like that with you ? You really don't remember anything , _Soli_ ?" The last word was pronounced very weirdly , like it had a huge sense. I blinked.

Apollo laughed cruely. "Seriously ... It's becomes annoying , that pisses me off and makes me angry , no , furious."

I felt anger and I became quite angry as well. "What are you talking about ?!"

Apollo's cruel smile widened , and his eyes showed memories from the ancient times. "First I had to deal with the fact that your mother wanted to marry you with that worthless son of Priam," He said , taking my cheek with his other hand rather roughly . "And after , I had to deal with _you , y_ou hadn't believed me at first , then you had fallen in love with me and had accepted me , but Troy's war destroyed all my efforts. I hadn't had another choice than to take you away with me , trapping you with a kind of immortality." His hand came to my lips , he was tracing them with one of his fingers. "And then , _my own father_ fell in love with you and killed you , and do you know what I did ? When I was able to get away from my sadness of having lost you ? I killed his demigod children , the ones he had a bit after your death , three beautiful boys ... All dead , and still , that century , I am the one who made Thalia to become a tree , because I am the one who guided those monsters towards her." I widened my eyes in disbelief , and my heart was beating faster and faster. I wasn't understanding anything of what Apollo was saying , he was truly mixing me up with someone other. "And then ... Then I have to deal with the fact that my son is_ his _reincarnation , and that you two are in love , or _were_ ?" He said , looking right in my eyes as his right hand took one of my hands. "Maybe you're in love with me again ?"

"I ..." My face was as red as blood , and Apollo smiled knowingly. "And ... Even if I love my son , I won't let him take you away from me , Solaria. You are living _only _for _me_ , you have been reincarnated for me and only _me_."

"No I don't !" I cried frantically. "Listen , Lord Apollo , I don't know what you're talking about , you're taking me for someone else , but if there's a thing I know , that's that I didn't , don't and will never belong to you or to anyone else , now leave me alone and get out of my life , please." I said with despair.

Apollo's gentle blue eyes became furious again , and he pinned my arms above my head. "You think so , huh ? Then I guess that it doesn't leave me a choice , I'll _take_ you here , in that forest if I have to !"

My heart beated faster again and fear began to consummate me at Apollo's choice of words. "Please," I said weakly. "Don't make me suffe-"

Apollo's lips cut my protestation off. His lips were soft and warm , but his kiss was very rough and demanding. Then a familiar sensation , something I had already felt went through me.

So it was that that people called lust.

Apollo's tongue ran and danced with mine , he was kissing me like he had been dreaming about it for millienna, his hands were everywhere in my body , and I let a moan out of my mouth. I could feel Apollo's smile.

"You see ?" He said as he broke the kiss to let me breathe. "You love me. You won't be able to stay away from me , you may not remember your past life but ... Don't worry , I'll make you remember it , and until then _I_ will make you happy. Not Lucas or Will , but me and only_ me_."

I was still breating heavilly when I looked at him again. A satisfied smile was dancing on his lips. "I don't know who you're talking about , but-"

"Oh of ourse you don't." Apollo said sarcastically. "He was your first love , back then in the days you spent ten years with me , you were thinking about him a lot , I had always heard your thoughts about him , until one day I asked you about him." He laughed evilly. His strange behavior was truly making me scared , he was very bipolar. "You had always said how nice he was to you and how different he was from me , it made me crazy , to think that you could still love that child , and now my son is his reincarnation too , but I won't let him take you away." Apollo took me in his arms , and my face found its way to his muscled torso. "I don't care if you're still very young -fourteen- , because after all you were and_ still_ are _completely mine_."

I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me , I was confused and scared. "You're mad." I said as I inconsciously wrapped my arms around him. "I'll never be yours."

"Oh I am pretty sure you're already mine." He said with a cruel voice. "But for now ... I'll let you go before your father finds me with you. Even if he knows very well who you truly are , he doesn't want me to stay near you , however , I have never said I was going to obey to him." He ran one of his hands in my short curly black hair , playing with one of my curls.

I looked at him , a pretty blush was on my face. "My father ordored me to stay away from you because you would only toy with me and leave me with a child."

"No I wouldn't and I won't." Apollo said with a serious voice. "My love for you is different from what I used to feel for my children's mothers. It was purely physical , nothing more , but I do care deeply for my children , they're mine after all."

"It doesn't matter , if you acted like that with their mothers , then why would it be different with me ?"

"Because I love you !" He shouted. "I love you and I need you ! I won't let you go ! I have already lost you one time , but it won't happen again !"

"I don't know what you-"

"Enough now !" He said pushing me against the tree again. "For now ... I'll leave you alone some times , but be ready because when I'll come back to take you away , you'll come with me , either you'll want it or not." At those words , Apollo kissed me again , deeply and passionately. He bit one of my lips , and his hand caressed my neck , he got down , until he literally bit on my neck , leaving a hickey.

"That's the mark of my promise." He said as I put my hand on it. "I'll watch over you , Percy. I'll see you soon."

* * *

A/N : Please be nice and leave a review !

I want to thank everyone ! A special thanks for Haliane (ne t'en fais pas ! Et merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire ! ) , CupCakeAwesomeness , Dally'sTUFF and stxlla !

cammi : Thanks ! In fact , I do that because it's more easy to read , well I think it's more easy for other people.


	6. I break Will's heart

**A/N : Hello ! Please please don't kill me ! I know I was supposed to updated sooner but I had important exams and next year I will have to work hard for two bacalaureates ! Please don't kill me I am very sorry.**

**I hope that chapter will be enough for you guys ! Again I am sorry !**

* * *

Apollo's POV

I sighed as I looked at the picture I was holding in my hands.

Will.

When I had known it I had been furious. There was no way in Hades I could let Solaria be stolen from me, not after all those millienas waiting for her to be reborn, and surely not by _my own_ son. However it seemed the Fates were quite cruel to me those times, not that they never were anyways. When it came to love, I was never lucky. Either I was rejected or the one I had fallen in love with died. But Solaria had been one of the few who had shared the same feelings as me, and by that she had come to the second category.

She had died.

By that, I had broken my oath on the river Styx, the one about always protecting her.

I remembered the first time I had seen her. It was on Hephaestus TV and when I had recognized her, I had been close to go to her quest to literally take her away with me, until Hermes and Artemis had stopped me.

Uncle Poseidon had been furious with me that day, saying that it didn't matter that she was Solaria, because after all she was his daughter, his Percy.

I still could remember his threat about her. "If you dare touch one strand of her hair, I will find a way to throw you in Tartarus."

It wasn't like I was afraid of uncle P or anything, in fact I wasn't at all. And his threat couldn't change anything to what I was going to do.

I still wanted to marry Solaria. If I could get her to marry me, she would never die and I would have her in my arms for eternity.

However, it seemed it might be hard, considering the fact that my own son was Lucas's reincarnation. I guessed that Lucas's soul had followed Solaria's one to be with her.

I breathed sharply, tighting my hold on the picture. I was becoming more and more angry as I was thinking about it. Their promise when they were little, Solaria's sobs when he died, her shock, surprise and fear at my behaviour with her ...

"Apollo ?" I put the photo in my pocket and forced a smile on my lips. "Hermes. How are you ?"

He sighed. "I'll be better once all of that thing with Kronos will be over. How are _you_ ?" He asked me.

I lied. "I am fine."

He didn't buy my lie since he was the god of lies. "Apollo ... Is it because of Percy ?" My face darkened and I scowled. Since when Hermes had gotten so familiar with her ?

"Maybe yes, maybe not."

"Apollo please don't be like that." Hermes sighed as he came nearer. "You need to let her live a bit."

I looked over at him and glared furiously at him. "Excuse me ? I am letting her live perfectly if I recall so."

"I didn't mean it like that. You must leave her alone for now."

"I don't think so." I replied harshly. " She's mine. She only lives for me to love her." Said I possessively.

"Stop it, Apollo !" Screamed Hermes. "It's because you're like that that you always lose the ones you love. Do you want her to suffer the same fate as when she was Solaria ?"

"How dare you !" I got off my throne, my eyes spitting fire. "I didn't kill her ! It was father ! How dare you-"

"I didn't say you had killed her, Apollo." Interrupted me Hermes, scowling. "And I think that you have already punished him enough, no ?"

I was silent at his words.

Since Solaria's death, my relationship with my father had been broken. And it had been _his _fault for falling with _my lover. _

I had ploted to revenge, and it got worser with the time. Each time he had a demigod child, I was, not only Hera but also me, the one trying to kill him or her.

I knew that he was suffering from it. Who wouldn't be when his or her child died ?

"It doesn't matter, he should have been punished for her murder."

"You should have been punished for what you did to her. You kidnapped her and forced her to stay with you against her will and that for ten years."

"I am a god and she's a human. I am allowed to do whatever the Hell I want to." Snapped I ferocely.

"No, you didn't have the right to do what you had done, Apollo. And you can't use the pretext of being a deity to justify that. Not when you were ordered to release her !"

"Why are you so interested in her, Hermes ? Have you fallen in love with her too ?" Asked I with a barely controlled anger. I was becoming more and more furious.

Hermes sighed sadly. "No, Apollo, I haven't. I am not interested in her but I care about her a lot. She tried to help Luke and she was a close friend of his, and I think that if she remembered her past life as Solaria, she would be extremely disappointed with you because she would notice that you haven't changed at all. If you really love her then you shouldn't hurt her like that."

"Mind your own business please, Hermes." Said I with a voice full of venom. "It's my problem not yours."

Hermes said nothing after that. He only sighed and headed out of the throne room.

* * *

Percy's POV

Today was the weirdest day of all my life.

First the redhead girl who I had saved last time was in the same school as me. Second we had to deal with two weird cheerleaders. Three, the last and the better ...

"You have a girlfriend ?!" I asked Grover with stunned eyes, my mouth open.

"Hum ... " Said he awkwardly. "Yes ?"

"But why didn't you say it to me ?!" Asked I, shocked. I'd never guessed that he had a girlfriend, and a pretty one at that.

Grover laughed nervously. "Because I never had the time to do so ?" Said he, but he sounded unsure.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously. You could have told me so." Mumbled I. Grover sighed. "Have you seen Will ?" Asked him I.

"No. But Annabeth told me before that he had come back." My heart beat a bit at this, but strangely not as much as before ...

I snapped my eyes open. "Ah damn."

Grover raised his eyebrows. "Something's wrong ? Perce ?"

"It's the cabin inspection today." I cursed. Grover said something like 'not good' as I rushed over my cabin. I was surprised when I found Tyson there.

"Percy !" He said, jumping on me. I tapped his head slightly. "Tyson ... 'can't breathe." I tried to say. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Percy."

"What the-" A shocked voice entered the cabin, and I looked up at Silena. She seemed shocked but also quite happy. "Woaw Percy ! It's the first time I've seen your cabin so clean !" Said she, winking at me and giving a grin to Tyson.

I gulped and cleared my throat awkwardly. Since the things that had happened with us last time, I had been a bit uneasy around her.

But she was right, thanks to Tyson the cabin was resplendent.

"Percy ?"

I turned my head to look at her. She was wearing a frown. "How are you ?"

I blinked. "Huh, fine. And you ?"

"I am fine, thanks. Come talk to me tonight in my cabin." She said with a sad smile. "Goodbye." She added.

I swallowed. Tyson had had the courtesy to leave when he had felt things were wrong.

Why was she acting like that ?

* * *

I was walking around camp when I spotted Connor, or rather when _he_ spotted me_._

"Hey Percy !"

I turned up at Connor's voice. He was practicing archery with the Apollo cabin, something he should have never done.

Why ?

Because when that idiot had released the arrow, he hadn't been looking at the bull's eye and was concentrated on calling me and guess what ?

It flew towards me.

It had happened too fastly and before I knew it, it scratched my face. I screamed in shock, and was very shocked. I looked at Connor in confusion. I had been so surprised that I hadn't had the time to avoid it.

Connor's eyes widened. "Oh Percy crap ! I am so sorry !"

"What the hell man ?!" Mickael came, screaming. "With your lame archery skills, you could have killed her !"

Connor raised his eyebrows at him. "Huh ? I am not that bad !"

"Please don't forget me." Said I, caressing my injury. Mickael's eyes widened slightly. "Oh right ! Connor please take her to the infirmary." Connor was going to complain but before he could, Mickael intervened. "_You_'re the one who has done_ this _to_ her._" He snapped.

Connor sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice." Said he. "Come on Perce, let's go." I bid goodbye to Mika as Connor dragged me to the infirmary.

As we entered, I noticed that there were more people than usual in here. It wasn't that shocking since we were in a war, but it made me feel really bad.

"Can someone help us ?" Asked Connor, and I sighed slightly. I was so tired, I just wanted to faint on my bed and to sleep without ever waking up.

"I would- wow Percy ?" My heart beat hearing that voice, and I turned to look at _him._

Will.

His face was blank. But then a huge, enormous grin lighted up his face and he ran towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly, almost knocking Connor off his feet.

"I missed you so much." Said Will, his sweet breath near my lips.

I quivered.

I wounded my arms around his neck. "Will." Said I, my sea green eyes boring into his sky blue ones. They were the same as ...

"Ahem." Said Connor with a slight smirk. "How cute of you two lovebirds. And thanks for making me fall, Will."

"You're welcome, dude." Connor rolled his eyes and I smiled a bit at Will's joke. His arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Well," Began awkwardly Connor. "I am going to let you guys alone, I need to-huh, prank the Demeter cabin with my lovesick brother." He snickered at the last part, and ran off very fastly.

Will sighed tiredly. "Well I guess it leaves you and me." Said he with a kind smirk.

I blushed.

"Come with me, Persephone." He had said it so softly that it made me smile with a stupid grin.

People looked at us as we walked towards one of the few bed which weren't occupied. I guessed Will and I had become like a couple to the other campers, everyone was used to see us holding hands, so for them it was totally normal.

Will made me sit on a bed far away from the others, just like he wanted us to be alone. "It's just a little cut, it won't do any bad to you, I am going to fix it ..." He trailed off, looking at me strangely.

His eyes had a weird glint, and I widened my eyes as I felt him put his hand on my injured cheek. "Percy ..." Said he. He looked like he was in a daze.

I gulped, but closed my eyes and leaned on his touch, letting my own hands to dance in his soft sandy hair.

Will's other hand found its way to my neck, caressing it tenderly. It got on my other cheek, and I felt his breath on my lips. Finally, Will closed his eyes and brought his face to mine, his lips were milimeters away from mine ...

My heart was beating furiously, but, despite the happiness I was feeling, I also felt uneasy, like that shouldn't be happening, like it was wrong, and without I had realised it, Will's lips were already on mine. His mouth was hot and he tasted of sunshine, just like ...

Apollo.

Before I could stop it, Apollo's face went in my mind. However, it didn't stop me. I lost myself in Will's blue eyes, his face was so similar to Apollo anyone could have said they were brothers.

Will's teeth nipped at my bottom lip, and I gasped. The kiss was becoming more and more heated-

"Geez ! Get a room you two !"

Austin's voice spoke in the infirmary, and the other campers there laughed and nodded at his sentence. Will pulled away from me, then grinned at my red face as I turned my gaze away from him.

He smirked. "You're all red. Are you alright ? Let me check if you don't have a fever-"

"I am fine !" Snapped I nervously. Will raised his eyebrows at me, like he couln't believe me. "I don't have a fever ! it's just hot today." Mumbled I.

Will caressed my face softly which made me look up at him. He smiled kindly at me. "I need to fix your little cut, Persephone. And I better do it with a kiss." Without letting me the time to argue, he pulled me for a sweet, hot kiss.

I moaned a bit and gasped, closing my eyes and letting Will's tongue to dance around mine in pure bliss. Will's lips left my mouth to nip at the skin on my neck, and then he froze. I opened my eyes and looked up at him in confusion. Then I froze too, seeing what had gotten his attention.

Apollo's hickey.

I gulped as Will touched it. He looked blank and really hurt. He turned his gaze off the hickey and looked at me in the eyes, his hand still on the hickey.

"Persephone ?" He asked with an emotionless voice. "Who ..." His voice seemed so weak and he seemed so hurt. "Who has done this to you ?"

I looked away from his stare and instead focused on the floor. I refused to meet his gaze and I pursed my lips slightly but Will gently took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "Who has done this to you ?" He asked again, his eyes boring into mine.

I took a deep breath. "I can't tell you-"

"Did someone force you into it ?" He asked angrily, I immediately stopped him. Even if Apollo had forced himself on me a bit, he hadn't forced me into those kind of things. As much as I hated to say it, I had enjoyed what he had done to me to the fullest.

"No."

Will's eyes narrowed. "Then why can't you-"

"Because it's none of your business, Will !" I cried. I couldn't say to him that I had had a very hot make out session with his father, it would kill him.

However I instantly regretted my answer when Will's eyes widened. He took slight, short breaths and bravely looked at me. "Why ? I thought we felt the same way towards each other, I thought you loved me too."

"I-"

"Then I guess I was wrong. What would the daughter of Poseidon want to do with the son of Apollo ? I really thought we had something ..." He trailed off.

"Will ! I swear we have someth-"

"Then why are you having another man's mark ? Why, Percy ?" He said, broken.

"I ... I can't tell y-"

"I am sure." He said mockingly. "Then I too, don't have anything to say to you if you can't even say that to me." On those words, Will ran away from the infirmary before I could stop him, not listening to his siblings's pleas. I groaned, me who had been thinking I had hid Apollo's hickey perfectly, I had been wrong.

I sat cross leged against the bed, crying silently, I didn't need to draw attention on myself.

What had I done ?

"Hey !" Austin screamed. "What are we going to do since we have one doctor off ?"

* * *

"Percy, are you sure you're alright ?"

I looked up at Katie Gardner, one of my friend. I tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Kate. I am fine, very much so."

She frowned. "But you're looking like you're going to faint. Are you sick ?"

I widened my eyes. "No !" I said, screaming a bit. Katie looked confusedly at me, raising her eyebrows.

I laughed nervously. "Listen, I am fine, I just ... I am a bit tired so I am going to go to my cabin. It's almost night after all." Katie agreed but still seemed to be worried about me. I gulped and headed towards the lake, the only place I felt at ease, and also, the one where I had swam with Apollo.

I lied down on the sand, enjoying the feeling. I had so much to figure out.

Why was I so weird when Apollo was around me ? Was I really in love with him ? I refused to believe it.

It was wrong, I just couldn't. Not only he was a god, but a womanizer at that, but he was also Will's father.

Speaking of Will ...

I didn't feel the same way towards him anymore. Since Apollo had come in my life, it seemed he had stolen all the love I had for Will and had made it his.

It wasn't good.

Even if I were still attached to Will, it wasn't in the same way. I still could remember the kisses we had shared together some time ago. I had enjoyed this, but it had also felt so wrong. I had lost myself because Will was almost Apollo's clone in appearance, he was a lot like his father.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I realised something, I had used Will as a substitute for his father, and I had hurt Will too much. Now he wouldn't even want to have anything to do with me, and he would hate me for the rest of my life.

I began to sob, then to cry. I couldn't deny it anymore, it was just useless.

I was in love with Apollo.

"What the- Why are you crying, Soli ?" I raised my head to look up at Apollo. He was hovering over me. "A-Apollo ?" I asked, my voice filled with tears.

He smirked. "What happened to 'lord', sweetheart ?" He asked in a teasing voice, but his face quickly dropped when he saw that the sad look and tears were still on my face.

"Hey no. Please Soli don't cry." He sighed, then he seemed to be in a daze, like he was thinking of something. Then he made me sit and took me in his arms. I hadn't even tried to protest, and I let him hug me tenderly, whispering sweet, comforting words in my ear. "Shhh. Don't cry please, everything will be okay. I am here for you."

I hugged him back. It was so strange. One day he was a god destroyed by jealousy and the other he was one of the nicest.

My tears kept on falling, but he tenderly wiped them away with his thumbs. Once I was done crying, he looked at me with a tender gaze. "Are you okay now ? Are you feeling better ?"

"I ... I think so. What are you doing here ?" I asked, trying to calm my respiration and to destroy the beats my heart was making.

Apollo grinned, his arms still around me. "You were feeling sad, so I've come to -"

"To what ? Make me happy ? Don't you think you've done enough ?!" I cried and escaped from his arms, the tears slowly coming back. Apollo froze and I feared I had enraged him again, but to my surprise, I hadn't succeeded in that. "I've done enough ? What do you mean ?" He asked in a calm voice.

I gritted my teeth in anger, and took steps backward. "You're the worst, Silena was right about you, how can you be acting like that ?"

That time, I definitely succeeded. "What ?" He asked angrily. "What did you say ?!"

"You heard me perfectly I don't have to repeat it ! You're really the worst god in the world ! I wish I hadn't fall-" I stopped myself at that, and put my hands on my mouth. Apollo turned from the angry god to the surprised one. "What ... ?"

"I ..." I still took steps backward, wanting to run away from here, but Apollo didn't let me do it. He wrapped his hands around my wrists and forced me to look at him when I looked away. "You wish you hadn't what ? Fallen in love with me ?" He asked with narrowed eyes. I gulped and tried to free my wrists, but it wasn't working at all.

"Finally." He said after a while, not releasing my hands. "You have finally accepted your feelings for me, Solaria." I froze at that name.

It wasn't the first time Apollo had called me that, he told me he had had a lover named like that during Troy's war.

"_Come with me, I'll show you something good."_

_"It's just too beautiful, it's like Olympus's gardens !"_

_"I am sorry, I am sorry please forgive me and never leave me again !"_

_"Will you marry me ?"_

_He looked at me with his icy eyes, he looked more nervous than I had ever seen him. With a wide smile on my lips, I answered with all my heart. "Yes I will marry you Phoebus Apollo, as long as you love me back and are faifhful to me."_

_He exploded of joy, took me in his arms and spinned me into circles._

_"I love you Solaria, more than anything in the world, more than my own life."_

I looked with pure shock and confusion at Apollo's face, his voice and his face were the same than the ones in my thoughts.

Solaria ... Who on earth was she ?

* * *

**A/N : Here ! I am happy I am done with that chapter even if I am not really satisfied with it. Since it's summer I might (hopefully) update frequently, I am sorry I was so long. I also want to tell you that it's soon the end of the story, there are just a few chapters left. I might update soon.**

**Please my loves review ! I have a goal : I want to reach 100 reviews before that's story's done ! Please review !**

**Audrey** : Merci !

**Guest** : Arigatou :D

**Me** : Thank you very much :) Well I don't think I will really show this X'D

**GeekyGirl** : loooool xD I didn't think it that way XD

**Guest** : Err ... I don't know, but I don't think so XD

**claria bianca** : Ah thanks ! I don't really see why you think he's a bit OOC, I mean anyone would get ngry when they see their daughter with a player xD I was really surprised when I found your review in 'Rose or Sun' , but thanks ! Listen, people must understand that our lives aren't always on Fanfiction, we also have things to take care elsewhere, this is why we can't always update. Why are you thanking me ? xD

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, reviews make me pretty happy and when I see one I literally cry !


	7. I remember everything now

**A/N : Hey my pretty people! How have you all been? I want to say that I am going to try to update more frequently, like one time a week. I am not promising anything but I am definitely going to try it, for you people! Also I have annoucements to make, please read the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Solaria ...?" Apollo blinked, then grinned blindingly. "Look! You are not crying anymore!" He exclaimed, ruffling my black hair tenderly. I blushed slightly, then pushed his hand away. "Don't do that!"

He smirked. "Why? Are you embarrassed or something?"

I huffed. " ... No."

"Liar."

"Whatever." Apollo burst of laughing at that. "You really haven't changed at all, just as stubborn as before." He had said it with so much love in his voice that it made me wonder even more (And blush furiously, of course).

I frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I feel a haiku coming~~~"

I was already rolling my eyes. "Oh please don't feel forced to-"

He interrupted me, definitely ignoring what I was about to say. He grinned, then began. "Percy Jackson-"

He suddenly stopped himself, looking at the trees surrounding us in horror. I followed his gaze to see what he was looking at, and I froze, feeling my heart breaking when I recognized the demigod.

Will.

When had he gotten here? I didn't know and I was sure Apollo didn't know either. He was looking at his son with wide sky blue eyes. His son, him, was blank. Will's blue eyes were emotionless, as if life had abandoned him. His face was free from any emotion and feeling, but I noticed that tears were begining to gather in his eyes.

"Will wait!" I said, horrified. "I swear it's not what it looks like-"

"I've come here to apologize to you, because I had no right to say such things ... You are free after all, it's not as if I was your boyfriend. But ... To think _he _is the one who has done _that_ to you, it ... Breaks me. Just ... Don't talk to me." I widened my eyes as sadness came rushing into me, I gulped, then tried to breathe slowly.

"Will-"

"Leave me alone, Percy!" He cried.

No, it coudn't be. Will rarely called me 'Percy', he had always used Persephone.

Glaring briefly at me then hotly at his father, Will said : "Thank you, dad. I knew you were a player after what you had done to mom, leaving her alone and saying no word, but I didn't think you were that bad, taking me the girl I love." Apollo's face became paler, he looked torn between me and his love for his son.

"And you Percy, I didn't think you were so naive. I told you times and times again that my father was nothing but a player, and you've fallen in love with him? You couldn't break my heart more than that!" Will said, heartbroken, walking away.

I couldn't let him leave like that. "Will wait!" I yelled as I began to run after him.

It was at that moment I had felt something touch my arm. I turned and looked at Apollo.

"Let him go." He whispered, his face becoming really close to mine. I blushed but frowned. "No, there is no way in-"

"Let. Him. Go." He repeated, his tone dark. "I-"

"If you dare pursue him," He said, taking my face in his hands. "I won't have any pity for you. I'll take you on Olympus right now and I'll marry you, and that way, the prophecy won't be fulfilled."

I widened my eyes in disbelief. "You mean-"

"Yes." He said, his eyes boring into mine. "You are the child of the prophecy. I have known it since the day I saw you on your first quest."

I stared into his eyes, then looked away in the way Will had gone. Furiously, Apollo made me look away by gripping my chin roughly. "Look at me!" He ordered, his hands hurting my face.

I froze.

_"How can you think something like that? Do you really think I am only using you?"_

"I am sick of this." Apollo said harshly, getting me out of my thoughts. "I am sick of you caring for him. Why can't you just remember everything and stay with me, Solaria? Can't you see how desperate I am?" He said, taking his hands away from my face and bringing them around me to hug me tightly.

Solaria, Solaria, Solaria ... It was his past lover's name, why was he calling me like that?

"I am not Solaria," I said, trying to escape from Apollo's strong grip. "I am Persephone Percy Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, the lord of the seas."

Apollo's eyebrows rose and he smiled cruelly. "Ah yes, it would seem you're not going to remember, eh? I'll have to do it myself then." On those words, he kissed me deeply on the lips. "Mphm!"

He placed his hand behind my head, and left the other behind my waist, rubbing and caressing the small of my back. "See that, feel that." He said between heated kisses. His tongue caressed mine and danced with it until I couldn't breathe. Apollo pulled away to see my expression, and then grinned at my red face. "Do you remember yet? Or do I need to do more? Shall I take you away with me and make love to you like in the old days, then?" My heart beat at his words, and I narrowed my eyes at him, failing to escape from his grip.

"My father won't ever let you touch me." I threatened. Apollo only laughed, then brought his face to mine again. "Your father doesn't have a claim on you, you belong to me." He said darkly in my ear, licking it. I closed my eyes and tried to forget everything, even the pleasure it was making me feel.

"Open your eyes, Solaria. If you don't, I won't be very nice to you." Apollo menaced. Against my will, I found myself opening my eyes and even relaxing in the warmth of Apollo's arms.

"What do you want from me?!" I asked, desperate. "Why are you always around me? What shall I do to make you go away?" I said with the same desperate voice, very close to crying.

Apollo raised his eyebrows at me, then sighed and hugged me. "I want nothing from you, Percy." He said after a while, his hand dancing in my hair. "I just want your love, and I want you to remember everything. The way you loved me, the way you liked to cuddle against my body after a making love session, the way my eyes sparkled when I looked at you, the promise you made me ... I want you to remember all of that." He said quietly in my ear.

"What are you talking about? I don't-"

"Don't dare say that you don't understand!" He screamed at me, glaring into my sea green eyes.

"Why are you doing all of that?!" I cried, eyeing his expression.

"Because I love you!" He finally answered. I froze. It wasn't the first time Apollo had said it, but that time it was ... Different.

"You ... Love me?" I asked, incredulous. He blinked, then looked at me as if I was crazy. "Of course I do! I thought it was evident ... And I've already told you that, no?"

"I-"

"Do you love me too?" He quickly asked me, hugging my body even tighter. I looked at him.

Shall I tell him?

Even if I did, what good could it bring?

Apollo was a player, a womanizer. Even if what he told me was the truth, there would be no future between us. He would fall in love with some beautiful girl in the future, and he would forget me in less than one decade.

Apollo's tanned hands on my face stopped me from thinking. I looked up into his eyes. Now they were focused, tender and gentle. And there was nothing but honesty in them.

Pushing away my negative thoughts, I gulped and took a deep breath, gathering the bravery I needed for the confession I was about to make.

"I-"

The dinner bell rang, and both of us sighed out of disappointment. Apollo released me and caressed my hair during a long moment. "You don't need to give me your answer now, you know." He said tenderly and quietly, pushing a short curl of my hair behind my ear. "I ... will be patient. I will still wait a bit. But I want to have an answer, Solaria. You can't let me like that forever. Now go eating and take some rest, I'll see you soon." With a quick kiss on my lips and another one on my forehead, Apollo began to glow and I instantly closed my eyes.

I sighed.

What was I going to do now?

* * *

No matter how much I had tried, I couldn't have slept. It was weird, it had been like the room was glowing, then, all of a sudden a fain blue light had come from my dad's fountain and some minutes after I had been looking at Nico. First I had been glad because he was still alive, but then when I had noticed what he was talking about with that ghost, I had shivered.

I was pretty sure Nico would be coming for me in order to get Bianca out of the underworld, there was no way it wasn't that.

I sighed, and tried to sleep again, when suddenly, someone was knocking the door hotly. "Percy, open up!" I mentally rolled my eyes as I recognized the owner of that voice.

"I am coming, Silena." I made my way towards the door, but when I opened it, Silena came in quickly and closed the door behind her, sighing loudly.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What is wrong wit-" A glare from her made stop immediately.

"Don't you dare say that! Didn't I tell you to meet me up in my cabin before?!" She asked, souding really angry.

I sighed. "I am sorry, Silena. But I was tired and I really couldn't come." The truth was that I had completely forgotten that.

Her hard gaze softened. "It's okay. We are going to talk now-"

"Please, _Silena._" I said. After all the things that had happened with Will, Apollo and the fact that Nico was probably plotting to kill me, I really needed to rest.

She advanced and pushed me on my bed. I looked up at her in surprise as I fell. The moon hit her face, and she looked even more beautiful, with blond hair, black-gray eyes with some hints of green...

Just like that girl in my dreams.

"Something has happened with Will?" Her voice interrupted my thoughts and I mentally groaned.

_Will_.

I gulped. "Nothi-"

"Don't dare deny it." She snapped, which wasn't like her at all. "Because seeing the way he acted when he was at the infirmary, it can't be nothing but about you and him. So I am going to ask you that again. What has happened between the two of you?"

I looked at her. I couldn't tell her the truth, could I? If I told her what had happened between Will, Apollo and me ...

_"Solaria please forgive me! I didn't think things would end up like that! I didn't think mother would force you ..."_

_"They are all cruel, they're not worthy of being worshipped."_

I winced and fell from the bed Silena had pushed me on before to the ground. Memories came rushing into my mind. A very, very beautiful girl with night black hair and strange eyes, smiling at Apollo, who had the same grin as hers on his soft lips. He spun her around, promising happiness, love and faithfulness for eternity.

When I opened my eyes, Silena was looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright?!" She asked with worry, taking me in her arms and hugging me close to her chest. I breathed, then I began to cry silently, placing my head on her chest. it was warm and soft.

The girl I had seen in my dreams, all that time, it was Solaria, Apollo's lover.

Thinking that Apollo could love someone so devoutly ... It made me think that maybe, maybe ...

No it was impossible. He couldn't love me the way he had loved her, that was for sure.

Was he using me as a substitute for his past lover only because I looked pratically the same as her?

"Percy ... What's happening to you?" Silena asked with horror and shock. "Those times ... You've been acting weirdly ..." She muttered. I knew that she knew very well why I had been acting like that.

She knew my feelings for Apollo. She only wanted me to say it aloud, which I had already done one time.

Silena looked at me. "Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes. Please, don't leave me alone." She smiled gently. "I won't ever do that, little sister." She said with a kiss on my hair.

* * *

The next morning, I didn't lose time. I had questions to be answered.

"Annabeth!" I called out for her, reaching the Athena cabin. I found her talking with her half-sibling, Malcom. She smiled at me. "Hey seaweed brain, what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to you, can you please come over?" I sent an apologetic glance at Malcom, who only smiled at me.

I walked with her to the lake, decidedly, I really liked that place. Plus no was here.

"So what do you want? Need more greek mythology lessons?" She jokingly asked. However she became serious once she had seen my expression.

"I am going to get straight to the point." I said, gulping. "Do you know something about a girl named Solaria?" Annabeth froze.

"Solaria?"

"Yes. She was-"

"Apollo's lover." Annabeth finished for me. She sighed. "Of course I know things about her, Percy. She's known. She's Apollo's most famous lover, even more famous than Hyacinthus or Daphne. What do you want to know about her?" Annabeth asked, her voice still serious.

"Everything."

Annabeth frowned. "You want to know her love story with Apollo? You know you could just ask the Aphrodite cabin. Their mom made Hephaistos making her a movie about her and Apollo so such their love story had been tragic and beautiful."

At that moment I felt weird, like if I had been stalked. "What happened between those two?" I asked, eager for answers.

Annabeth sighed. "Her myth says she was a beauty, almost as beautiful as Cassandra of Troy, whose beauty was even compared to the other Aphrodie, the one of the underwold. When Solaria was a baby, she had a very weak body and was going to die when her family prayed to Apollo. They prayed days and days after, that finally Apollo ended up taking pity on her and saved her. Back then, Apollo had been very pleased because her family created other temples and gave them a lot of offerings, and they named their baby Solaria as a reference of the sun. Apollo had been so pleased that he decided to look after the girl, until he literally fell in love with her when she was seventeen. However ..." Annabeth trailed off, looking at me sadly.

"However?" I pressed her on gently.

"He wasn't the only one who had fallen in love with her. His own father, Zeus, noticed the girl when she made a special prayer to him. No one knows what it was, though. Only Apollo, Zeus and Hades. By the time, she became Apollo's lover an by that, was one of the few who had shared the same feelings as him. However, Cassandra prophetised to her sister, Kannia, who was very close to her, that she would die by Apollo's own arrows. After that, Kannia began to be suspicious of her sister's 'trips'. And she told her that Apollo wasn't loyal to her and that he didn't love her."

"What did Solaria do?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had let her sadness overcome her, which made Apollo react. He kidnapped her and hid her from everyone else. He locked her up in a beautiful palace and visited her everyday. People say he was worse than Aphrodite with Adonis, because as soon as he was off with his duties, he went to her."

I felt a pain in my chest.

I didn't know Apollo could love so ... Intensely and madly.

"But that's not all." Annabeth said, interrupting my thoughts. "With Troy's war, things got complicated. Solaria's mother begged Zeus and Artemis to free her daughter, but ... They couldn't do anything, they couldn't help her. Zeus asked Apollo that if she knew the truth about Troy's war and her state, then he would free her. It was Zeus's plan. He couldn't ask Hermes to retrieve her because it would have alerted Hera's suspicions. However, he used Aphrodite and Solaria ended up knowing everything."

"I take it things didn't go well?" I said, feeling strangely very nostalgic.

"Not at all. Apollo was furious because she had disobeyed him, he let her near somewhere he had thought she would be safe, unfortunately, she had been almost killed hadn't Apollo intervened, going against Zeus's orders. After that, Apollo and Solaria made peace and ..."

"And?"

"He asked her to marry him, and she accepted."

I froze. So everything was true. Everything in my dreams had really happened.

"And then? How has she died?" Annabeth sighed, she didn't seem eager to pursue but continued for my sake.

"Apollo wanted to teach her archery. Like that, she could still protect herself from being harmed. But ... Zeus had been jealous and furious. Firstly because he girl he had plotted to be his paramour was going to marry his son, secondly because that same son of his had disobeyed him. When Apollo was teaching her archery, Zeus took the form of an eagle and managed to change the arrow's direction, it ended up in Solaria's heart."

Annabeth looked at my reaction, sighing. "You know, it's kind of like with Hyacinthus. Apollo lost his lover because of another god's love. Chiron told me once that Apollo was unable to do his godly duties, devoured by his grief, and that Artemis and Hermes had replaced him. Later, they and Athena tried to take back Solaria's soul, but Hades refused."

"It's ... A very sad story." I said, feeling weirder than before.

"Anyways," Annabeth said, eyeing me strangely. "Why did you ask me that?"

I gulped. "I guess I was curious."

"Percy," Annabeth said, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Silena and Katie told me you were acting oddly. Are you truly sure you're alright?"

_"Are you truly sure you're his only lover? Apollo is known to be a seductor, and I highly doubt you're the only one, unless he really loves you, but that, I am not sure of it either." _

"Percy? Seaweed brain, are you alright?" I heard Annabeth ask worriedly, but I didn't give her attention. I was stifled by the memories and thoughts in my head. It was becoming unbearable.

I fell back and put my hands on my ears, trying to stop those voices, the voice of those people, _that_ girl, Solaria, Apollo ...

"Percy!" Annabeth ran to my sides. "I am going to take you to the infirmary now!" She said with a trembling voice, she seemed very worried.

"No!" I yelled, trying to control my voice. I was shaking. "Don't take me there!" I didn't want to go there, I didn't have the strength to see Will after what I had done to him.

"But Percy look at you!" She yelled back. "You're shivering and-"

"Please, wise girl!" I begged her. "I am begging you, don't do that!"

"Percy-"

"No!" I looked weakly around me, then began to run fastly towards my cabin. I heard Annabeth behind me, hot in my heels, but I ignored her and finally arrived in my cabin. I threw myself on my bed.

Then, it happened.

A memory stronger than the others came into my mind.

_"You want to what?" A beautiful woman with black hair asked, she was wearing the richest greek clothes._

_"I want to be reborn in a world where women will be able to fight, a world where I will fight for someone, a world where I will be able to see Apollo again." A girl, who I judged by her features to be Solaria, said to the woman._

_"Is it truly what you do want?"_

_Solaria smiled. "Yes, that's what I want, that way, I will be able to see my beloved Apollo a second time, and our love will be the same for eternity."_

_Then I knew that the beautiful woman was Persephone, queen of the underworld. "Very well, lover of Apollo. I will realize your wish."_

I gulped, opening my eyes.

Apollo wasn't using me as a substitute for Solaria.

No need to do it when _I_ was Solaria.

I remembered everything now.

The pain, the sadness, the happiness ... Everything had come back.

Tears fell down my right cheek when I remembered Will. He was Lucas, the little boy who I had once loved, the one I had nicknamed Loki.

The one who had died.

My parents, my friends, my sister, my brother, Cassandra, Paris, Helen, Priam's son, Lucas, my lover ...

I remembered practically everything now.

Apollo hadn't changed at all, in fact, he became worse than before.

There was no way in Poseidon's name I could forgive all that he had done to me.

* * *

**A/N : Here it's done. I am going to first answer the reviews, then I will say very important things so please read the announcements.**

TheBlueCupcake : Thanks a lot! I really like your FemPercy story! It's really good, I've posted a review there so I think you know what I think about it! Good luck with your story and update it, I can't wait for your next chapter ;)

**keverboy** : Thank you very much, I like the dark side of Apollo, too. This is why almost all of my stories are about that part of him. I mean, I like the way he's portrayed in PJO, but it's not very realistic to the myths, aside from that flirt part of his.

**vocaloid16animelover** : I am glad you're happy and thanks! I am going to try to update more. I will try to do it almost one time a week! I agree, it's weird XD Yes Silena knows very well, I've already hinted that Silena knew who Percy was. For Will, I can't say, but you'll know in the sequel.

**Farala** : Thanks for pointing it out, I make a lot of mistakes so I am really glad you've said it.

Were you truly thinking I was going to say that?

At first, I thought about not answering your review, but I ended up changing my mind. Firstly I think you're rude, because in the first chapter of that story, I've said that I didn't want harsh reviews, which you haven't respected at all. Secondly, your review doesn't have any constructive criticism, I am not an elementary school student, so I know about the whole punctuation thing and I was already planning to change that a while ago because people had asked it in that story and my other ones and they had done it nicely, unlike you. Thirdly, english isn't my first language, I speak french and I already apologized for the grammatical mistakes. You say my grammar is shit? If you tried to write something in french, which is one of the most complicated languages, your grammar and spelling wouldn't only be 'shit' but an abomination and people would burn what you would have written and throw it in Hell ( I am deadly serious). Your review doesn't give me anything good at all, you had only said things I already knew, so next time please don't ever review someone's story if you'll say the same things, you'll lower the poor writer's moral. You asked people to be gentle with you on your stories, but you're rude on others? I don't know if this is hypocrisy, but still. If you had said it nicely, I wouldn't have answered you like that at all, there was no need to say 'shit' because I hate that way of speaking, I find it vulgar. If you really love my story and all, then please, do me a huge favor and never ever review it or stop reading it, that way you won't be forced to read all the shit I write. Please from now on keep your negative thoughts for yourself and work on your own stories.

Sincerely, with love and all, Lucas onee-chan.

**Now I am done with the reviews, I am going to say things.**

**Firstly, I am going to rewrite Last True Lover, there will be no changements though. I will only correct my mistakes, it's been a lot of times since I've wanted to do that so you won't really need to check it out.**

**Secondly, I've made a poll and I want you to vote, This is about the pairing. I noticed that there were a lot of WillxPercy fans, and I want to see how much, so please go on my profil and vote with who you'd like Percy to be paired with.**

**Thirdly and lastly, This is almost the end. There are only a few chapters left and I am going to do my best on updating. The next chapter will be in the last Olympian. There will be a sequel, I haven't decided on the name yet but I will tell you guys very soon. I think the end of IAS will all surprise you. The sequel will be about the Heroes of Olympus, but I am warning you, I won't describe any of Percy's adventures at all, this will be only romance and I don't think the sequel will be very long. I won't bring a lot of THO's characteres, only the seven, Nico and some others, and things will be a bit different from THO.**

**This is it, I said all I wanted. Thank you guys for your kind words and thank you for the reviews, they make my day. I also want to thank the followers and favourites, I really love you guys, I don't know what I would do without you.**

**We'll see each others very soon, until then, Lucas(Yoko) Onee-chan.**


	8. I will stay with you for eternity

**A/N : My darlings! How are you? I am really glad for the reviews and all, thank you very much! I also have other announcements for you guys, it's about the sequel so read it now because it's truly important.**

**I am sorry to disappoint you, but finally, I am not going to make a sequel. I thought about it a lot of times, and I found it better. Because one, if I keep it in THO the story won't have any meaning, it will be sloppy and I don't want it to happen. So I ended up changing the plot, and I arrived at a conclusion, I still think you will love the end of the story, which by the way, is for very soon. There are now two chapters left. In that chapter, it's the end of TLO and in the next chapter there will be a skip time to the war with Gaia, and then an epilogue. I hope you will love it, so be surprised.  
**

**About the rewriting of last True Lover, I've already fixed the first chapter. And I will mix LTL's one shot, 'I really wonder' with it. It will be just before the last chapter.**

**This is all, I am sorry if it is disappointing you, but I have other stories and I can't take care of all of that, I've already put some of them on Hiatus just to finish that story and 'Marry's story', and when I look back at the time when I first updated the ones I had put on Hiatus, I feel ashamed, mostly because I am active so it's kind of unfair. Plus, I would have ended up writing trash on that story because I am running out of imagination, and I truly didn't want it since it seems to be my best.**

**Here all is said, I think that chapter will surprise you. Please enjoy!**

**Warning : Sexual references.**

* * *

Pain.

It was the only thing I was feeling right now. I was pretty sure that if I had stayed with him, Beckendorf wouldn't have died. I could have helped him, but ... He had died, just like Bianca.

After meeting my step mom (gods, she was horrible, not as worse as Hera but still) and my half-brother who had seemed to loathe me as much as my step mom, I had ended up coming back to camp with two things in my mind.

First, one of my friends died.

Two, there was a spy.

The thought only made me want to throw up. I couldn't believe that someone could betray us, not after Ethan and Luke.

As I advanced through the camp, people shot me relieved glances. They all seemed relieved that I was alive. "Percy!" Annabeth cried and ran towards me, hugging me tightly.

"I was so worried for you, seaweed brain!"

I patted her back. "I know, wise girl. But I am fine now. So don't worry." I tried to reassure her.

I didn't want anyone to know how upset and torn I was feeling.

"Percy!" I knew that voice too well.

Gulping, I turned around to see Will. He was running towards me with eyes full of regret. Annabeth sighed. "I'll see you at the meeting." On those words, she walked away.

Will was now just beside me. The thought made me really regretful, I still couldn't forgive myself for all I had done to him. "Will-"

"Don't." He said, taking one of my hands. "Please don't say anything. Just follow me and I'll be content." I gulped, but did as he had requested it. He took to the beach, one of the places I liked the most along the lake.

Will cleared his throat and smiled weakly at me, still holding my hand and squeezing it tightly, like he was afraid to never hold it again.

"I am sorry, I apologize." I widened my eyes in disbelief, I definitely wasn't expecting _that_.

"Will-"

He cut me off gently. "No please let me finish, Solaria." He smiled sadly at me, releasing my hand.

I froze. Shock running into my body as I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from asking (screaming) '_How_?'.

No word could describe my state.

Will sighed, then smiled again. A sunny smile.

One of Lucas's smiles.

"I've known everything since a very long time, Solaria." He said with another soft smile. "Ever since I've been able to open my eyes and walk, ever since then, I've always remembered, always known it. I've known it before yourself have done so."

Tears began to fall down my cheeks, but Will quickly put his hands on my face and weeped them away. "Don't cry, Percy. Please Persephone, _Solaria._ Don't cry, don't make me regret what I am going to do." I closed my eyes one moment, then reopened them and tried a small smile, but I ended up crying again, falling on the sand. Will caught me in time and made me sit on his lap.

"How ..." I whispered, soaking his orange shirt. He patted my head with affection.

"Do you remember the day I died?" He asked, caressing my hair in a sweet way. "I told you I'd find a way to stay with you even after death. And then, you told me I wouldn't be able to do that."

I laughed quietly and sadly, effectively remembering that day. I had come to his house with my family, crying at Lucas's sides, who in return, had managed to give me a kind smile.

"When I died, I ended up in Elysium. The first thing I thought about was to be with you. But then, I had remembered that you'd be too old for me then ... the fates themselves appeared to me."

His voice was quiet as he spoke. I wrapped my arms around his waist, looking at his sky eyes which weirdly, had some hints of gray. I frowned.

Why hadn't I noticed it before?

"Then," He continued, taking me away from my thoughts. "They told me the most horrible thing ever. That you wouldn't ... be with me."

Will sighed again. I was still crying, but the tears had died down a bit. "Then ... They told what would happen in the future. They told me you'd be-" He gulped, trying to fight back his own tears, his voice sounded so broken. "- That you'd be Apollo's soulmate. That you'd end up being his lover. I was a child at that moment, but even so I had understood what it meant. I don't think age is important when it comes to love, Solaria."

I closed my eyes, breathing Will's scent. He smelled like ... Sunshine, just like Apollo. "I told them it wouldn't be true, that it wouldn't happen at all. I wanted to be reborn, but I wanted to do it in the same time as you. Then, they told me that there was a way for us to be together forever. At that moment, I thought it had meant I had succeeded in persuading them, and they promised me I'd be reborn in the same time as you. However ... To be reborn as Apollo's son ... I wasn't expecting that at all, not even one second."

He took a deep breath, and took my chin in his other hand, caressing one of my cheeks with his fingers. "When I arrived at camp, and when I knew about what had happened, the war of Troy and your story ... I was heartbroken. But I still thought the two of us had a chance to be together again. And my hopes increased when I saw you that day at the infirmary, I recognized you immediately. And I felt alive again. Especially when I noticed how you always looked at me, with eyes full of love. But ... Now I know it's impossible, and by 'being together forever', the fates didn't mean it that way, at least not romantically. I now know what they meant, and I can do nothing but accepting that, even if it won't be the kind of love I've wanted, it still is love."

He finished, looking at me sadly.

I didn't say anything, I was quiet the whole time. Then, when I finally gathered the bravery to speak, my heart was beating even more furiously. "Does that mean that you ... accept the fact that I-" I tried not to wince seeing the look he had on his face. "Love your father, Wi- Lucas." I quickly called him by his former name, looking at him anxiously, waiting for what his answer would be.

Will frowned slighly. "You know ... Apollo is my father in this era only." He said, getting up and pulling me along with him. "But I guess yes. I want you to be happy, Solaria. And I've noticed how much you loved him. Don't ask me how, I've just done it. You were his lover after all." He said with a weak smile, his thumbs caressing my cheeks tenderly. I sighed and leant on his touch, feeling the warmth of his fingers and closing my sea green eyes.

"I am so sorry." I said after a while. "I haven't meant for any of this to happen. I never thought things would end up like that." I opened my eyes and looked at him, seeing a gentle smile on his lips. "I know, Percy. But it's not your fault, it's fate. You didn't mean to fall for Apollo as Solaria, but you did it. You didn't mean to fall for me as Percy, but you did it. Except ... You've come back to love him again, and none of us can do something about that. Be happy and be safe, this is all I am asking from you." On those words, he kissed my head and my forehead, his hands dancing in my hair.

"I will always be with you." He murmured in my ear. "Always."

I smiled weakly at him.

I knew I had to marry Apollo, I had promised him that in my past life.

But seeing the way he had acted ... I couldn't find it in myself to forgive him.

"Percy?" Will asked me quietly, his hands leaving my hair to take something from his pocket. "I want to give you this." He said, holding out a picture.

On it, there was a beautiful four years old child who I assumed was Will, and beside him-

I blinked.

It was ...

"What does that mean?" I asked with shock, looking into Will's eyes in confusion. Will smiled sadly at me. "I've always told you my father had been a player, right?"

I nodded, and he continued. "But I've always known he loved you, always." I was still holding the photo, and then, Will hands placed themselves on mine.

"So much that it was impossible for him to get you out off his head." He finished, looking at the photo. I still couldn't believe it.

Next to little Will was a gorgeous woman who looked like me.

A lot.

She had the same physical attributes. Long curly black hair, gray eyes, white skin ... Even her features were really similar to mine.

"Are you trying to tell me that your father had used women who looked the same as me as substitutes for me?" I asked, feeling really sad.

That woman seemed to be so gentle, her smile was so soft ... She surely hadn't deserved to be left alone with a child in her womb.

Will sighed quietly. "Yes. It seems so. Just look at Mickael. His mother has black hair, too. I wanted you to know it."

I sighed at my turn, then handed him the picture, but Will refused. "Please keep it with you." He truly sounded desperate. "It might be the only thing you're going to keep of me."

I widened my eyes at his words, fearing the worst. "What do you mean, Will?"

He took a deep breath. "You'll know it later. Now I believe we have a counselor meeting." He said with a smile, taking my hand in his, definitely changing the subject.

"Why now?" I asked, trying not to sound so broken. I needed to know why he was doing all of that at that precise moment, why everything was happening in the same time. "Why have you revealed yourself to me now? Why have you said all those things now?"

Will's eyes bore into mine, they seemed to know much more than me. "Because you've finally remembered." He said quietly, begining to walk away and pulling me along with him.

"Just because of that? Why didn't you try to make me remember everything when I hadn't remembered yet?"

Will shot me a sideways smile. "For the same reason my father wants you to remember by yourself. Because rushing your memories isn't good, I would have gained nothing at all. Remembering by yourself was much better."

I didn't say anything at that, and I let him take me where we had to be.

* * *

Clarisse and Mickael got into a fight in the middle of the meeting.

"Come on, Mika." I said after Clarisse and everyone else had left. "Even Clarisse isn't that bad-"

"I don't care." Mickael growled, heading towards the infirmary.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Truly those two were stubborn.

I walked away, going to try to read that prophecy. I knew from Apollo that I was the child of the prophecy anyways, so I was pretty sure I was going to die, either he wanted it or not. He'd be alone again, not being able to stay with the one he loved, and strangely, a part of me thought he deserved it, especially when I looked back at what he had done to me, and to everyone else. I had never ever asked him to use substitutes for me, and it truly disgusted me.

"_Percy_." I blinked and gulped.

Apollo.

Sighing quietly, I decided to go to my cabin, knowing he'd wait for me there.

And I wasn't wrong.

As I arrived, I found him, sitting on my bed.

He smiled softly at me, but his smile dropped when he saw my look. "What's wrong? You look like you-"

I closed the door behind me, not wanting anyone to disturb us.

"You've cursed her."

Apollo raised one of his eyebrows at me. "What are you talking about?'

"My sister. You've cursed her."

Apollo's eyes became wide with shock. Sky blue eyes were looking at me with disbelief. Apollo then took deep breaths, cleared his throat, and looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Finally, you've remembered." He said, eyeing me. Slowly, a smile began to form itself at the corner of his lips. "I've always known one day you'd end up remembering everything, Solaria." Apollo said softly, looking at me lovingly. He then moved from my bed to come towards me, wanting to hug me, but I scowled and pushed him away. "Don't touch me, not after all you've done!"

Apollo looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" His voice was slightly irritated, and he seemed to have been hurt by my act.

I scoffed. "Do you think I am stupid? Do you truly think I'll forgive you after what you've done to my sister and to all those poor women who were naive enough to get seduced by you?" My voice was harsh, which wasn't like me at all.

Apollo scowled, then his eyes glowed and I knew I had enraged him. "Your sister deserved everything she had gotten." He said coldly, moving to stand in front of me, placing my arms above my head and pinning me to the door.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her! You-"

"_I_ promised?!" He snapped, his eyes spitting fire. "I didn't promise you anything! Your sister was rather clever for a mortal of those times, especially a woman. She noticed how you were acting and got the answer from your own mouth that you were my lover!" Apollo yelled, his nails hurting the skin of my wrists.

I moaned from pain, but that didn't stop Apollo at all. "Hadn't she talked to your mother, hadn't she said you were my lover to her, my father would have never known, and you would have never died!" He said venomously, glaring into my eyes. "All that has happened is her fault. I effectively cursed her a first time, making her get killed in a truly disgusting way, especially for a woman." Apollo smiled cruelly, his voice as cold as ice. "Then I've done it a second time. And by the look on your face, I think you're understanding what I am saying, right?" Apollo laughed darkly, his nails pressing harder, drawing demigod's blood from my wrists.

"You-"

"She will never be happy, _never_."

I looked at Apollo's beautiful face, his gaze was very cold and his smile so cruel I shivered. "She'll die soon, won't she?" I asked bitterly, thinking about our past life.

"Yes, but not before suffering of course. She's going to feel nothing but regret and pain. I won't even allow her soul to rest in the fields of Asphodel."

"You're horrible." I said, looking away from him. "How can you claim to oh so love me, when you're yet so cruel to me?" I asked, desperate, still avoiding his gaze.

Apollo pinned my arms again with one hand, and used the other to caress my cheek. "It is justly because I love you so much, that I can not help but being cruel to you. Because I fear that you will leave my sides to someone other, because I don't want to lose you again, I had enough of that. If I could, I'd lock you up in a beautiful palace again, away from everyone's eyes." He said softly, his voice becoming calmer.

I gulped. How could someone be so devastatingly beautiful, and yet be so sweet and so full of wrath at the same moment?

"If you really loved me, then, you would forgive Kannia." I said, looking up into his sky blue eyes. "You would-"

"No!" He cut me off darkly. "This is the only thing I will never do." He said coldly, his hand moving from my cheek to my lips.

"I will die too, right?"

My words stopped all his movements. He then glared at me. "Why are you saying that?!" He asked sharply, regaining his fury from some minutes ago.

"Because of the prophe-"

"You will not die, Solaria." He said, his eyes boring into mine. "If you think you can escape away from me by death, you are very wrong." He said in a furious tone, making me shiver.

"I do not think ... That I can escape from you." I said after a moment, still wincing at the pain in my wrists. It reminded of the day he and I had first made love, when I had thought he was only using me.

Apollo's eyes narrowed, looking from my eyes to my wrists. He eyed them with a long look and a sigh, then he released me. "I am not going to apologize for that," He said, taking me in his arms to hug me. "Because it is pointless. I can not help myself when it comes to you. And it mostly is your own fault for angering me."

"I-"

"No. Do not speak." He said, sighing, he was slowly becoming calm again. He was so bipolar ...

"I must take care of things," He said with a quick kiss on my forehead. "But by the time that war ends, I will have you taken away with me. There will be no need to resist me. Remember, Solaria," He said, touching the hickey he had left last time. "You are all mine." He sealed his words with a fleeting kiss, and then disappeared in a flash of golden light.

I sighed.

He was totally right.

There was no way for me to get away from him. Even though I said I wouldn't forgive him, I knew that one day, I'd end up doing that, I wasn't a spiteful person after all.

And I loved him too much.

* * *

Unbelievable.

It was what I had thought when Silena had told us she had been the spy.

Silena, Kannia ... Exactly the same person.

She had betrayed me again. The first time was when she hadn't told me about Priam's son, and now ... That.

I had felt Clarisse gulp beside me. She had been as shocked, sad and angry as me. As Silena had passed away, sending me a look of pure regret, I had understood what she had meant.

She had remembered too.

Apollo was the only responsible for all of that had happened. All of that had been his fault. I couldn't help myself but feeling angry at him, but I knew it was pointless.

I couldn't resist him.

"Rise, my child." My father's voice rang through a really ... wrecked Olumpus, taking me away from my thoughts.

I tried my best not to look up at Apollo, especially after what had happened to Will.

He had died. _Again_.

It explained why he had said all of those things before. He had wanted me to know everything he had felt since he had been reincarnated before his death.

"A great hero must be rewarded." My father's voice spoke. "Who is going to dare denying what my daughter deserves? It is her absolute right after saving our thrones." He looked at Zeus, an insisting look on his face. Zeus glared at him, but then sighed with resignation, a frown on his face.

Even though I hadn't known who had killed me before, I had gotten the answer from Annabeth. But I had never thought the lord of the sky would have fallen in love with me, not even once.

"Very well." Zeus said, and I came back to reality. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" I asked hesitantly, and before I could stop myself, I was looking at Apollo. His golden hair was a bit messy after his fght against Typhon, but his tanned body had stopped bleeding ichor. His sad blue eyes were fixed on me, and he had a small frown on his face. He didn't seem to like the furious way his father had looked at me with. Sensing my gaze on him, he tried a small smile. But I knew it wasn't honest.

Today, He had lost a lot of children after all.

"I know what you do wish, Persephone Jackson. The greatest gift the gods can grant. It has been bestowed on very few, but if you wish it, you shall be made an immortal, a goddess, and you shall rule the seas with your father for eternity."

Gulping, I looked at Apollo again. His eyes were holding hopes.

Forever young, undying, just like Apollo. I'd have immortality with him, he'd be all mine and I'd all his for eternity. I knew we wouldn't end up like Zeus and Hera, I knew Apollo would truly be able to stay faithful to me, he had proved it to me. Even if it were for eternity, he would be.

And I had seen it in the river Styx.

But I couldn't accept this, I couldn't do that. If those gods had paid more attention to their children, nothing of that would have happened, Luke wouldn't have been dead, no one would have suffered to this point. I wouldn't have lost all my friends and my family. Silena, Charles, Mickael, Luke ... Will ...

I looked away from Apollo's face, trying not to feel sad at what I was about to do to him.

"No."

* * *

"Why have you refused the gift?!" Apollo said, screaming and glaring hotly at me. He had caught me when I had been about to leave the empire state building.

I sighed. "Because it was the only choice left."

If possible, Apollo's eyes became more furious. "Do you truly think I am going to buy this?!" He yelled, the grip he had on my arm hurting me more. "If you think you can escape from me, you're wrong! I will not let things be like that! I don't care about your father or mine, but I am just going to force you to drink-"

That was it, I couldn't hold it anymore. I tiptoed him, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him stormily. "Hmph!" Apollo yelped in surprise, his wrath and fury turning into shock and confusion.

I closed my eyes, kissing him with hunger, running my tongue along side his. It had been a lot of times since I had felt this ... Aroused. Especially now I had remembered being Solaria, I had madly missed Apollo's divine touch.

"Solaria ... " He moaned, placing his hands on my hips. I shivered from pleasure. Apollo's lips were ravaging mine, and my sixteen years old body wished nothing but to be taken by him right _now_ and right _there_.

"I missed this." I said. Apollo broke the kiss and placed my legs around his waist, increasing my desire. He kissed my throat hungrily.

"Apollo ..."

"I've always liked the way you said my name, say it again." He breathed erotically, again kissing the hickey from last time, making it much more redder.

"Apollo." I moaned, my nails pulling in his sandy hair, clutching on it tighly.

We were having a really heated making out session, until someone cleared their throat. "Ahem."

We both froze. I from embarrassement and he from annoyance.

Apollo put me back, then he made my body stuck with his, his arms protectively around my waist. I placed my head in his neck, my arms still around them. I truly didn't want anyone to see my flushed face, and glancing at Apollo, I saw he wasn't better than me. His face was just as red.

In front of us, Aphrodite squealed, which made me think of Silena.

"You two are really perfect together! Oh my gods! Eros and Anteros have done an amazing job with you two!" She yelled exitedly, still standing in front of us.

I blinked, then gathered the bravery to lift my head and turn around. "Anteros?"

"The god of requited love, one of my other godly children." Aphrodite said, excitation still in her voice. "I've decided this! From now on and for eternity, you two will be my OTP! Aporia!" She screamed and squealed like a maniac.

I widened my eyes and looked at her as if she was crazy. "_Aporia what_?! And what in Poseidon's name is that 'OTP' thing?!"

"It means favorite pairing." She winked at me, then she frowned. "Though I think I should change it to 'Aporcy' now that your name's Percy, but still." She muttered.

I looked at her with wide eyes, shock on my features. She truly was crazy.

"Glad to see you like our couple," Apollo said, getting me away from my thoughts. I noticed he had regained his calm behaviour, our make out session must have calmed him down. "But Percy and I have some _business_ we must take care of, so now, if you don't mind ..."

Aphrodite smirked. "No I don't. Do whatever you guys want to. I think I am going to ask Hephaestus-"

I didn't hear what she had said because Apollo put his hand on my eyes and flashed us down to somewhere.

When Apollo took off his hand I noticed we were in an expensive apartment. The room we were in was finely decorated. We surely were in a five stars hostel.

"So," Apollo said, his arms still around my waist. "What do you have to explain yourself for?"

I finally cracked up a smile. "You truly haven't changed at all, as impatient as ever. Had you let me continue talking, you would have understood everything."

Apollo raised his eyebrows at me, his hold much tighter. "What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why do you think I've refused the gift? I've done it to help the demigods, it was the only reason. I haven't done it because I didn't want you or anything like that." I said, bringing a hand to caress his right cheek. My other arm was still around his neck. Apollo's eyes softened at my words, and a small, barely noticeable lips was set at the corner of his lips.

"Really?" He asked hopefully, his eyes were dominated by love, hope and mostly desire.

I smiled sadly at him, my hand on his right cheek. I took the other off his neck and brought it to place it on his left cheek. "But ... It isn't because I've refused the gift that we can't be together now."

Apollo's eyes began to literally glow, a huge sparkle of happiness in them. "You mean-"

"Yes," I cut him off, feeling his arms travel until his hands were around my face, holding me in the same wayr I was holding him. "I will stay with you forever." That was all he needed to hear. Not even one second after, he had me pinned on a big bed. He began to kiss with passionately, like he had lost all his senses.

"Apollo ..." I called him, remembering 'that'.

"Hum?" He asked carelessly, his tongue dancing with mine madly. "Apollo ... I-"

"I know." He said between heated kisses. "Do not worry, you will not have a child, not yet." He added with a wink before kissing me again. I smiled in our kisses, letting him remove my clothes as myself removed his shirt.

"Apollo I-" I breathed as he kissed my neck, biting me gently. His hands were on my top, about to remove it.

"I love you." I finally said, looking at him in the eyes as he lifted his head to look up at me, surprised. Then a huge, wide smile reached his wet lips. He smiled dazzlingly at me, looking at me lovingly. "I love you too, Solaria. I'll love you for eternity." He kissed my head, and went back to continue his work.

* * *

I sighed happily. It had been lots of time since I had felt this pleased. Beside me, Apollo yawned. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head just in my neck, contentedly nuzzling it.

I tried not to think too much. I knew my parents and Paul were surely worried about me, and the campers were too. But mostly, I tried not to think about Will. Even if I were happy that way, I couldn't stop feeling guilty, regret still in my heart. It wouldn't go.

"Stop thinking, it's annoying me." Apollo mumbled in my neck, his hands (still around my waist) caressing my stomach. I frowned. "Were you reading my thoughts?"

Apollo sighed, his sweet breath flowing over my neck. "Yes. I wanted to make sure you were feeling happy and all, but I am disappointed to see you're still thinking about _that._" His tone wasn't cold, but it was very sad. Will had been his son after all. Not only that, but he had also lost Lee, Mickael and a lot of others.

I sighed again, and turned to face him, still in his arms. "I loved him too and ... Now he's dead." I said, my eyes boring into Apollo's sky blue ones. "No only him, but almost all of my friends ..." I trailed off, not finding the strength to pursue as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. Apollo sighed, and pulled me closer to him. It made my head to stuck at his chest, but I didn't mind. Instead, I shifted closer to him, crying quietly as he comforted me.

"It'll be okay now," Apollo said softly, his arms still around my waist. "Everything will be okay. Because you have me, and because I am going to stay with you for eternity." I closed my eyes, feeling Apollo's warmth.

Indeed, eternity awaited us.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is done. I gotta say it's the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**I almost cried while writing that chapter, almost. Especially when I wrote the part about Percy and Will.**

**Well guys, I hope you're not too disappointed to know it's soon the end. There's one chapter left, and after an epilogue. I truly hope you understand how I feel, but I didn't want something sloppy.**

**First Guest:** Thank you! Don't worry, I just wanted to answer that reviewer.

**WhatTheHades28:** Don't worry I understand perfectly. Well Will won't end up with Nico now that he's dead ^^" Yes that's what'll happen, but Apollo didn't kill her at all, it was Zeus the culprit. Lol no way, She must end up with Apollo.

Thanks! Nope, Silena ... You'll know more in the next chapter, but Aphrodite didn't do anything.

Ahahaha thanks again! Don't worry about it, and thanks! Yay! I am proud of me too XD

**Second Guest:** Thanks!

**maloucaz:** Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait trop plaisir que tu aimes ! Non ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas lol après tout je parle français donc il y a aucun problème ;)

Ah bah tant mieux alors :) à part Marry's storry t'as lu quoi d'autre ? Lol je pense que ce chapitre t'a donné les réponses pour ça :) En fait c'était évident qu'elle allait finir avec lui, j'ai toujours aimé Apollon, dans la mythologie grecque, avec Eros, Antéros et Hermès c'est mon dieu préféré. Et je trouve ça triste qu'il soit si malheureux en amour, donc j'ai fais pleins de fics sur lui. Merci :) Oui j'avoue, j'aime bien PJO mais je suis désolée c'est pas très réaliste comparé à la manière dont les dieux ont été décrits, bien sûr Apollon est un séducteur, mais lol, c'est un dieu plutôt sérieux et je pense pas qu'il soit nul en poésie vu que c'est le dieu de la poésie. Enfin, PJO reste quand même une série pour ados donc ...

Oui je pense qu'il a brisé le coeur de tout le monde XD Je suis trop cruelle avec Will XD J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci encore pour ton avis! J'espère que tu m'en donneras un sur une autre histoire pour voir ce que t'en penses!

**Claria Bianca**: Thanks! Well I think my grammar has improved since the first story I made. But I hate people whose first language is english tell me it sucks because they don't notice that contrarily to them, not only we speak english (even if it's not perfect), but other languages as well (in my case, french, arabic and I am learning spanish). Plus compared to those languages, english is pretty easy (I mean try to speak french, the spelling is different for each personal pronouns and the pronunciation is pretty hard for strangers, too).

Now back at your review, I've almost finished that story so ... Lol don't worry you're not crazy, in fact I feel honored that you do that. Well now there won't be any sequel, mostly because I haven't read HOO, I have just read PJO. If you ask me why, it's because I haven't liked it, I mean a lot of characteres such as the Stolls, Clarisse, Mr.D and Chiron almost didn't appear, and it saddened me a bit so I had rejected the idea of reading it, especially after reading some summaries on the net.

Don't worry I don't think you're rude or anything like that, I am glad that you read and love my story. Thank you very much for your kind words.

**Helmetgirl896:** Thank you very much! I am glad you say it because not too long ago it was my dream.

**TheBlueCupcake:** Thanks! When will you update yours? I can't wait!

**ILoveMyths2003:** Thanks! I do insist a lot on my characters's feelings. It gives people ideas on their personalities. Thank you again! I understand it very much too. Congratulation for that! Since my father is a math teacher, people expect me to be the best at math and to be what they call a 'nerd' only because I wear glasses, funny. But actually I am very bad in math and I hate it (no offense) , and I am an average student. People judge others based on rumors and looks, and I truly hate it.

Yes they are really bad, they shouldn't expect such things because it's not always true. Plus I am sure your language must be hard, I know asian languages are usually hard because I am an anime fan and because my sister has learnt korean and it's pretty hard, but since she likes it she speaks it very well. Those people are funny, I've seen a lot of horrible reviews from people whose first language is english, they truly were rude with those poor authors, but they made me laugh. English is a very easy language, but like all languages it takes time to master it perfectly. I mean don't get me wrong, I love english and I think it's a beautiful language, but still, it's the easiest of them. Languages as yours and mine are pretty hard and I bet people would make horrible mistakes with only one sentence.

Thanks for your review, it's nice to see there are people who can understand. I hope you'll review again, you have a nice way of reassuring me. Good luck and may you win other contests!

**Lilireyna** : Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien comme c'est une fic sur 'dark!Apollo' j'ai bien insisté sur cet aspect de sa personnalité. Mais ça va là il s'est calmé un peu.

**Third Guest**: Thanks! Lol thanks xD

**Thanks again for all the reviewers, favourites and followers. I love you guys, I hope you liked that chapter. Now please be nice and leave another review for me ;) I will update very soon.**


	9. The Wedding

**A/N: Hi my darlings! It's almost the end! One chapter and after-done! I think I want to cry but I am not going to, I must be strong.**

**I am sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I had my spanish lessons so I couldn't relly leave my desk.**

**Here for you, enjoy!**

**Warning: A lot of sexual references, but don't worry, it's nothing too much, they just kiss and all.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I sighed, contentedly wrapping my naked arms around Apollo's tanned neck.

I still couldn't believe all of that thing with the Titan Lord was over. I was so happy I was ecstatic, even my happiness seemed to be a dream.

I knew I had to go back to camp quickly. The campers, Annabeth, Grover, the Stolls, Nico, Tyson, all of my friends, my mom, Paul and dad ... They were all surely worried about me.

Inhaling deeply, I breathed Apollo's scent. He smelled so nice, just like sunshine.

Apollo spoke, breaking the calm and comforting silence. "Percy," He said, his hands surrounding my slim waist. He looked into my sea green eyes, making me get lost into his own sky blue eyes, they were just like an ocean of sky.

I smiled tentatively at him.

He hesitated, then took a deep breath. "Marry me."

I widened my eyes out of surprise. Apollo had looked so flustered when he had asked me that, just like the first time after Troy's war. His face was flushed with embarrassment and stress, his tanned cheeks were red, and his eyes were shining with honesty and love.

He was just impossibly cute ...

I grinned. "Of course, Apollo! You know that if I could, I would marry a hundred tim-"

I didn't have time to finish because as soon as I had begun my sentence, Apollo was on top of me, pinning me to the bed and kissing me passionately, savouring each moment of it. His eyes were fixed on mine, his hands had a gentle hold of my wrists above my head, pinning me delicately. Apollo's lips lingered on mine a bit more, then he broke our heated kiss. "Thank you so much, Solaria." He said, a grin of pure joy now on his face. "You don't know how happy you have just made me. Thanks for loving me." He told me, and then added another long kiss, pressing me lower into the mattress.

"Apollo, wait." I said, freeing my arm from his kind grip and placing my hands on his bare chest in an attempt to stop him. However, he ignored me, repinned my arms and continued his work by trailing kisses on my throat.

"Hum ..." I moaned slightly.

"Say it." Apollo whispered darkly into my ear. "Tell me who you belong to." With those words, Apollo kissed my lips hungrily. I knew they were already chapped after last night.

"I am-" I said, my hands caressing his, desire crawling into my body. I so _wanted_ to_ touch him_ ...

"Yours!" I cried, looking straight in his eyes. Apollo looked at me with a sweet and loving gaze. "And you will always be, my beloved. You are mine just as I am yours."

Never had poetry made me so emotional.

"Wait, please, Apollo!" My screams of supplication made him stop immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, though I had heard a note of irritation in his voice. "Does it bother you that I making love to you?" He asked sadly.

I immediately paled, regretful to have hurt him. I sat up as he stopped hovering over me, the covers around our bodies.

"It's not that." I declared quietly, sighing out of relief at his reassured face. Slowly, he took my hands in his, facing me. "Then what it is?"

"I ... Need to let the others know I am alive." I said, inwardly gulping as his relieved face turned into an angered one.

"They are surely worried about me. Please, Apollo." I begged him, squeezing his hands tightly. Apollo sighed, squeezing back. "Fine." He grumbled. "I can't refuse you anything anyways ..."

He trailed off when I threw myself at him, my arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders in a hug. I felt him grin, and he quickly hugged me back, placing his head on top of mine.

"I let you go, but at one condition."

I raised my eyebrows at that, but I quickly reassured myself when I saw his sunny face.

"I want to come with you." He said with a dazzling smile, blinding me.

My jaw literally dropped.

Apollo only shrugged a shoulder, his embrace tighter and warmer. "It will be a good occasion to officialize our relationship, mostly because you're going soon marry me ..." He stopped, a slight blush on his face.

I gulped, now that I was thinking about that ...

"How am going to do?" I asked with another gulp.

Apollo furrowed one of his brows. "What do you mean?"

I looked at him more intently, my eyes wide. "How am I going to announce our relationship to my friends, mom, dad and my step father?" I asked anxiously.

Apollo's face turned into understanding, if not also a bit of fear. "Ah."

I winced. "Yeah."

He sighed, running a hand through his sandy hair. "I suppose we should first ... Talk with your mom." He said with a nervous laugh.

I laughed. "Are you flustered? Or even worse _afraid_?" I asked jokingly.

Apollo playfully raised one of his eyebrows, his hands caressing my neck. "I am not afraid of your father, Percy sweetheart." He said playfully.

I grinned. "It's been a lot of times since you called me that. But I think you should actually be afraid. My father will have followed you around with his trident until he has your head for defiling his daughter." I told him with a redding face, Apollo smirked.

"Now that you're saying it," He said, one of his thumbs on my chapped lips. "It's the second time I've deflowered you. In fact, I've always had the remains of your virginity, when you were Solaria and now as Percy." He said with a cocky grin and a wink.

I awkwardly cleared my throat, blushing red scarlet. "Yes, yes. But only because-"

Geez, Apollo really did have a habit of cutting me off by a heated kiss.

"I understand your fear," He said after we had broken the kiss. "Don't worry, we'll tell them you're alive but ... We are not in a hurry, are we?" He said with another playful wink.

I inwardly smiled. He was becoming the right Apollo again, without his dark side. I knew I'd have to endure that 'part' of his personality, but I couldn't do anything against that. I loved him and that aspect of his persona was a part of him.

I pouted. "Fine, but ... Tomorrow we'll go, okay?"

Apollo smiled. "Of course my love, everything you want. But for now," He said, pushing me against the mattress again and repinning my arms above my head for the thousand of times. "I believe we have more, ahem, important matters, don't you?"

* * *

_The day after_

Yesterday had been a beautiful day for me. Apollo had been so sweet, so kind and so ... I just couldn't describe it.

However today, we had to go tell the others I was still alive, and we had decided to begin by mom and Paul. I gulped just by thinking how she'd react, I knew mom wouldn't have a good image of Apollo, him being a seductor and all.

"Well," Apollo said, coming to sit on the large divan I was curled in, wrapping his arms around my body.

I had been watching a weird movie, Bridget Jones or something like that.

"I told the other olympians you were alive. They were pretty worried about you."

I raised my eyebrows at that. "Really?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes, but when they asked me how did I know ..." He grimaced, looking apologetically at me. "I literally flew over here. I can't lie after all and plus, if I had told them you were with _me_ ... I wouldn't have wanted to see my father's face, and surely not yours either." He said, still a dark tone when he had talked about his father.

I sighed. "Apollo, you need to forgive him. I know you're going to be angry but at least listen, and don't try to stop me from talking!" I said once I saw his look of protestation. "It happened thousand of years ago, I know you lost me once because of him but ... For me, try to forgive him, pleasse. You need to be less spiteful." All the time I had been talking, Apollo had been looking at me closely, as if he could pierce my soul.

He took a deep breath. "I am going to ignore all that you said." With that statement, he brought his face close to mine and kissed me sharply, closing his eyes in the process. I mentally sighed but gave up against Apollo's huge desire and love.

Some hours after, I had already called my mother to tell her I was coming with my boyfriend. I avoided all the 'story'.

It was too much drama after all.

"What's the name of the lucky boy?" She asked with an excited voice just after she had scolded me about how much worried she had been about me.

Yep, that day I had directly flew over to Apollo, he had been my top priority. However, I could tell mom was glad her daughter had gotten a boyfriend.

I blinked, then rapidly thought of a valid answer.

No doubt that if I said 'Apollo' ...

"Fred." I quickly answered, inwardly laughing when I thought about that stupid nickname.

"Well, Fred is a lucky boy." Mom answered kindly. "At what time are you going to come tonight?" She asked with interest.

I smiled as Fred himself wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I placed my head in the crook of his neck. "We are going to come at 7 p.m. Does it suit you?"

I could hear her giggle. "Of course honey. I will see you then." I sighed tiredly when she ended the call. "We are going there at 7 p.m." I told Apollo quietly, putting my hands on his muscled chest and looking up at him. "You look too nervous." I told him once I saw his flushed face.

Apollo raised his eyebrows at me, then grinned cockily (though it seemed fake since he looked so flustered). "I am a bit scared."

"You haven't denied you were nervous."

"Percy I can't lie, do you remember it or not?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, fine. After my mom and Paul, let's tell the campers that I am alive."

Apollo smiled. "The other gods have surely already told them that, so it's no use."

I sighed. "Right, but I must declare our relationship."

Apollo grinned broadly and kissed my hair tenderly. "Of course, and I'll come with you."

I returned his grin. "I wasn't expecting less than that coming from you, Apollo."

Apollo's hands got up from my shoulders until they were on my cheeks, stroking them softly.

"But then ..." I told him with a gulp, raising my hands to caress his own cheeks. "We will speak to the olympians about us ..." I almost laughed at the look of panic on his face, almost.

Who would believe he could be so ... Nervous about a marriage?

Apollo glared at me. "We're talking about our marriage, and your father doesn't like me that much, of course I'd be nervous." He grumbled, sighing.

"You read my thoughts again? Geez you need to stop doing that ..." I said teasingly, snickering at his red face.

"Solaria," Apollo said after a while, a smirk now plastered on his perfect face. "I am going to punish you for such words."

* * *

After that, we had gone to mom and Paul. When they had seen 'Fred', they had been really surprised. I ended up telling the truth to them, looking as Apollo's face had grown into complete shyness. They had been wary at first, but then they had given us their 'blessings' and Apollo and I had decided to go to camp to let the campers see I was alive by their own eyes.

The campers's reaction hadn't been better. Everyone had been pleased and happy to see I was alive. The Stolls had practically bounced on me. Nico had been happy too, Annabeth, Thalia, Katie and my other friends as well. I had been surprised when Chiron had told me he had known about me being Solaria's reincarnation, and when I had glanced at Apollo, he had just grinned cockily with a wink and we had exited camp.

Pff, he hadn't changed at all.

Now there was one thing, we had to see the olympians.

"Soli," Apollo said in his red car, waking me up from my thoughts. It had been a moment since we had exited camp.

"Yes, Apollo?" I said, turning to look at him as he put the car on autopilot.

"I love you."

I widened my eyes and then smiled. "I love you too, Apollo." I said, leaning down to kiss his lips softly, he responded me with as much passion, kissing me sweetly too.

He pulled away and sighed. "We are going to stay like that for eternity." He breathed, a smile of pure bliss on his soft, perfect lips.

I grinned at him. "Yes, I have no intention of going away."

Apollo frowned. "Even if you wanted it, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me that easily."

I smiled at him. "I do not wish for such thing."

After that and a bit of more kisses, we finally arrived at Olympus. Apollo had parked his car somewhere near the empire state building, and we had gotten uphill together.

Apollo gulped. "Here we go." He muttered.

I took a deep breath. "Indeed, here we go."

"Are you nervous?" I asked him, my hand in his. I gave him a squeeze that he returned me.

He looked nervously at me. "Well yes, I mean ... Your father, once he'll have known I've deflowered you and made love to you a lot, he'll be angry, no?"

I playfully raised my eyebrows at him. "I thought my father didn't scare you."

Apollo sent me dazzling smile, which really looked out of place on his flustered face. "Well yeah but ... "

I raised my other hand to put one of my fingers on his lips. "I know, Apollo."

Apollo smirked, and I removed my finger. We silently walked together in a still wretched Olumpus, hand in hand. The few gods, nymphs and satyrs who were here were looking at us and our holding hands with raised eyebrows and utter disbelief. They didn't even try to hide their shock by gasping and whispering among themselves.

I mentally groaned. If we had just done_ that,_ What would it be when we would be married?

Quietly, we walked into the throne room, entering it. Apollo's body was very close to my own, almost protecting me.

Actually, only Aphrodite, Hera, Zeus and my father were in.

When they noticed us, my father immediately glared at Apollo. "How dare you defile my little daughter!" He roared, quickly running towards us.

I raised my brows in surprise. "How do you-" I stopped myself and looked over at Aphrodite who had a sheepish look on her extremely beautiful face.

That woman (goddess). She couldn't keep her tongue in her mouth and had told everyone.

Unbelievable.

"You couldn't keep it in yourself, could you?!" My father screamed at Apollo, his trident mere inches from his face.

Apollo paled and widened his eyes. "Hey uncle P listen-" He began to stutter. Not much after he hadn't made a lot of progress, until I decided to intervene.

"Listen dad." I tried to ratiocinate him, pushing away his trident with my hand, a firm look on my face. "It's okay-"

"No it's not! He-"

"Oh please Poseidon." Aphrodite interrupted him, getting up from her throne and reducing her size to human one, walking towards us. "Just look at them! They're the perfect couple!" She squealed with a fangirl voice.

Oh my gods. She was freaking.

My father glared at her. "All of that is your fault-"

Aphrodite huffed and raised her arms up in the air, looking widely at him. "Not at all! Their couple is my sons's brilliant idea! And they've worked so well! Kyaa! Please Percy, Apollo." She walked up to us.

Apollo had been frozen, I thought at that moment that he was a bit shoked by the turn of events. He looked almost innocent with his widened eyes. "Let me bless your future children with beauty!" She said, taking one of our hands in hers, looking at us with a pout and a begging look on her face.

I sighed. "Fine. But if you make my daughters look like barbie dolls, I won't ever forgive you." She grinned at me, winked at me, then squealed crazily and disappeared with a 'plouf' into a pink mist.

My father sighed, then looked at us disapprovingly, he seemed calmer. "I do not approve of that, and I am not going to give you two my blessing."

I rolled my eyes. "Please dad-"

"No Percy, listen to me. Apollo's nothing but a player. How do you even know he'll stay faithful?" He asked, glaring at Apollo.

The last seemed to have awaken from his shoked state. Apollo blinked, then raised his eyebrows angrily. "What did you just say?" He asked furiously, wrapping my body with his arms in a tight and warm grip, as if he wanted to keep myself for him all, afraid someone would steal me away.

My father snorted and his glare intensified at Apollo's gesture. "You'e making me laugh, Apollo. You're obnoxious, insu-"

"I am not allowing you, uncle. I love Percy, and she had been mine before she was your daughter!" Apollo said with fury, gritting his teeth, his eyes spitting blue fire.

I began to take quick breaths, the temperature was increasing. I guessed it was linked to Apollo's change of mood.

"She had been what?!" My father asked with equal fury. "She's my daughter! I don't care she's your reincarnated lover because I am not going to let you have her! She deserves much more than an impossible god like you who can't even control his own temper. And when it's about affairs, you're worse than your father!"

I heard someone clear their throat. And I noticed that Zeus and Hera had been looking at the show we were offering them since the start. Strangely, Hera seemed to be amused, but Zeus remained his face emotionless.

I inwardly gulped. Yep, since what had happened in my past life, I knew he didn't like me very much.

Glancing back at Apollo. I almost gasped when I saw his face. He looked beyond enraged. His eyes were spitting fire and glowing, his skin was also glowing, his jaw was tightened, his hands were fists around me and I had a little suspicion to tell me he wanted to strangle my father with them.

I decided to stop them once more (without falling this time). "Apollo." I called out for him, shifting in his arms so I was hugging him back. I was trying to calm him down, even though I was slightly bunring because of the hotness of the room.

I winced, inhaling deeply, which got Apollo's attention. Quickly, he stopped fighting glares with my father and calmed down, decreasing the temperature around us. I breathed out of relief when I noticed the change.

"I am sorry, Soli." Apollo said after a while, his arms wrapped around my body tighter. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He said sincerely.

I smiled weakly at him. "It's okay. Besides, I am not that hurt, it's a small burn, nothing more." Apollo looked over at me. When he spotted the burn, he healed it.

"Thanks, 'Pollo." I thanked him with a quick kiss on the lips. In return, Apollo kissed my head softly, his hands caressing my hair affectionately.

Placing my head on Apollo's neck, I looked over the throne room and saw there were much more deities than before.

First it seemed Aphrodite had come back, and she had brought everyone with her. Artemis, Hermes ... Even Dionysus and Ares.

Also, my father looked less angry than before. However, his eyebrows seemed to be still raised.

Aphrodite smirked. "Aw come on Poseidon! You gotta say they're too cute together!" She yelled excitedly, pointing her fingers at us.

The nerves of that goddess.

My father sighed tiredly, then glanced at me. "Percy," He said, a cold look at Apollo who looked back just as coldly. "Is it really what you do want?"

I nodded with a sideways smile, breaking Apollo's hug and escaping from his arms. "Yes, dad. I want to marry Apollo, I love him, I want to stay with him forever." I said it with as much honesty as I could. Slowly, I took a few steps forwards, and placed my hands on my father's shoulders. "Please dad, I am begging you. Allow me to marry him and give us your blessing like mom has done."

My father looked at me straight in the eyes, as if trying to pierce my soul, his sea green eyes boring into my own ones. He then turned his gaze from me to Apollo, looking at him him hotly.

Finally, he groaned. "Fine. I give you two my blessing. You can marry him." My eyes sparkled at that, and I felt Apollo grin beside me.

My father took me in a hug and kissed my cheeks. "Be happy, Percy. After all you've done for us, you deserve it."

He then looked at Apollo again and glared at him. "Apollo, I give you my daughter but I swear on the Styx that if you dare hurt her or cheat on her I will really cast you into Tartarus."

I turned my head and looked in Apollo's direction, fearing what his answer would be. I sighed out of relief when I saw his joyful face. "No problem at all!"

I mentally rolled my eyes and grinned at his answer.

"Oh you two are so cute!" Aphrodite screamed like a maniac. "Let me organize your mariage!"

Hera raised one of her elegant eyebrows at her. "Excuse me? I think this is my _job_."

Aphrodite pouted and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I want to help, too!"

"I thought you had already promised me to bless my future children?" I teased her.

"But please." She said with puppy dog eyes, her tongue accentuating on 'ea'.

"Fine, fine. If it makes you happy." I told her, escaping from my father"s arms to join Apollo's warm ones.

By now, everyone was watching us like a show, just like that comedy, Big Bang theory or something like that (**A/N: This is my favourite comedy**).

I smiled as Apollo kissed my cheek.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Some days after that, our wedding's ceremony started.

I had been living with Apollo ever since the end of the war. We had always used protection, we didn't want a child before the marriage.

Those days were the happiest of all my life, I was so joyful my happiness wouldn't be expressible.

I had been spending the daytimes with my beloved Apollo, ridding the sun chariot with him and listening to him play his lyre as he had used to do when I had been Solaria. I was now used to him saying stupid haikus, he couldn't get rid of them but I didn't mind, I liked them and it was one of his numerous things that really belonged to him.

And finally, I had been spending the nights with him too, finding infinite pleasure in his kisses and caresses. Each day, sometimes before the sunrise, I had woken up to find him by my side, his arms around my waist, holding me close to his heart, his sweet breath flowing over my neck, his lips on my throat, us curled up like a fetus.

And then, the official day had come.

Everyone had been invited at our marriage. My mom and Paul couldn't get on Olympus, but Apollo had promised me he would make a mortal wedding down on Earth for the few mortal friends I had. The fates had come too since I was going to become a goddess.

All the demigods and gods had come too, and I found myself sympatizing with Ariadne and Psyche. The last was Eros's wife. She was very sweet and kind and truly _beautiful, _so much I began to think she was even much more lovely than Aphrodite herself. However, I considered her as an other girl who hadn't deserved Aphrodite's wrath, but the things had ended well for Psyche, fortunately.

I even met Eros and Anteros. Eros was a bit of a love trickster as seen as he was the god of unrequited love, but Anteros was very different. He punished whoever dared to say love was useless and lived for requited love.

"You're not going to let me down, will you?" A voice asked. I turned my gaze away from the two love gods to meet my father. I widened my eyes, feeling a bit flustered. "H-hey dad." I said awkwardly. I heard Eros laugh behind me, but his younger brother scolded him for doing so.

"Percy," My father began, sending me a small smile. "I need to talk to you. Don't worry, it's not going to be long, it'll take five minutes."

I gulped but nodded and said my goodbyes to Aphrodite's sons. Apollo was a bit away from us, talking with liveness to a gorgeous blond woman I recognized as his mother. He had showed me pictures of her before.

When he saw us walking away from the party, he began to frown a bit, but his mother nudged his shoulder and he sighed. He then sent me a sideways smile 'good luck, everything's going to be okay'. I had barely the time to smile at him because my father made me sit on a chair on a nearby table.

I mentally groaned. I really had a bad feeling ...

"I want to apologize." He said quietly, slipping in the seat in front of mine. I widened my eyes again. "What?!" I asked with shock.

My father sighed. "For what I said about Apollo. He's different around you."

Ah. It was that. I tried to grin, but failed a bit because I was still quite flustered. "It's okay, dad. It's not the first time I've loved Apollo after all." I said, looking in the last's direction. He looked really happy, especially since he was with his mother.

My father sighed again. "Yes, I know."

I cleared my throat. "Father, I need you to ..." I trailed off. I couldn't say it, I feared to enrage him with that.

"You want me to apologize to him?" He asked. Strangely, he didn't seem to be angry.

I gulped. "If it would be possible-"

"I am sorry Percy, but that's the only thing I am not going to do. I can not apologize for my words, he's taken my daughter away from me after all." My father muttered, then he quickly got up from his seat and walked away to Apollo. I looked at the scene with wide eyes, still on the chair. I was now very afraid. I hoped he wasn't going to yell at him and all. Fortunately, Apollo had a grin on his face as my father talked with him, he even turned his head to wink at me.

I sighed out of relief. "You seem to be relieved." A voice said beside me. I bit my lips when I knew who it was. "Lord Hermes ..."

Hermes smiled sadly. "I've told you there had been no need to call me 'lord', Percy. Plus, you're going to be my sister in law."

I pursed my lips slightly, not really looking at him. I didn't know how to be reacting around him after what had happened with Luke.

"It's not your fault, you know." He said quietly, a bitter smile on his lips. "It's not yours, not at all. So you shouldn't feel bad about Luke. You were right, he had chosen his path."

"I-"

"No Pecy, do not apologize. You do not have to do it. Now," He said, winking at me, though there wasn't that much of happiness in his eyes. "I believe it is the time for your ceremony."

I blinked, I had totally forgotten the ancient greek rituals.

I gulped.

Apollo came to with a huge smile on his lips, even though he frowned when he saw Hermes. He then took my hand in his and guided me towards Hera.

By now, everyone had quieted down, sitting on chairs and watching us in attention.

When we arrived at her, Hera took our linked hands in hers. "Today the Fates have decided to unite a god and a demigod, the sun god Apollo, son of king Zeus and Leto"-I noticed the distase in her voice when she pronounced Apollo's mother's name." and twin brother to the moon goddess, Artemis, to the heroine of Olympus, daughter of Poseidon the god of seas, and a mortal woman. By this union, the heroine of Olympus shall become a goddess, and she shall be Apollo's immortal bride for eternity."

Then Hera magically took out two cups and a small greek knife. I winced when she made a little cut in my hand, I felt Apollo smile at me reassuringly but I didn't try to smile back. She did the same with Apollo, and let demigod blood and golden ichor mix together in one cup. She then handed me it.

"You shall drink first." She told me with a little smile. I did as I was told, then she handed it to Apollo who drank what I had left. He then took my hand in his, his fingers stroking mine and being linked again.

"By the blood and ichor, the demigod shall now be Apollo's bride." Hera handed me the other cup.

Ambrosia.

I gulped, I was really nervous. "Do not be." A voice whispered in my head. "You love Apollo and you want to stay with him for eternity, no? Then drink it!" The voice said excitedly. I knew to who that voice belonged, and I had to mentally roll my eyes.

It wasn't that I wasn't gonna do it, it was just that I was a bit flustered.

I took a deep breath, then took the offered cup and drank all it.

When I finished, I widened my eyes and my breath quickened. I felt something in me, a change. I swallowed, blinked my eyes again and fell, but Apollo's arms caught me just in time.

"Don't worry," He whispered in my ear. "It's normal. You'll feel right in one minute." Despite his words, the pain in my body increased. I wrapped my arms around Apollo's neck for support, him had his arms carefully wrapped around my waist tighly, helping me.

For ten secondes, I lost all of my senses: I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't touch, couldn't tast, couldn't feel, couldn't smell ...

And then, it came. An extremely strong wave of power, everything came back in an instant. And I found myself staring at Apollo, a small smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the greek pantheon, Persephone Percy Jackson, formerly the mortal Solaria Line, now goddess of tides and waves, quests, heroes, demigods and bravery." The fates said suddenly beside us.

I heard a growl from Ares (surely because I was the goddess of heroes) and a chuckle from my father as well as a snicker from the Stolls, Thalia and Annabeth.

"Your domains shall be the seas as your father, and both Camp Half-Blood and camp Jupiter. Your roman counterpart shall be Solaria, because it was your former name."

I blinked. I was going to ask what had they meant by roman counterpart and what was camp Jupiter but Apollo's grip on my body tightened. "I'll tell you everything later." He murmured into my ear.

I sighed at his answer but obliged, then Apollo released me from his grip.

"Now," Hera said. "By the transformation into an immortal, Percy Jackson and Phoebus Apollo shall be married for eternity. Give me the rings."

Apollo took off two small boxes from his pocket and handed them to Hera, who took off two beautiful wedding rings from them. One was golden, the other sea green. She put them on our annulars fingers.

"Now, by all here. Phoebus Apollo, Percy Phoebus-Jackson, you are now officially married. You may kiss."

As soon as she said that, Apollo took my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly. I heard everyone behind applaud, mostly Aphrodite who was squealing like a maniac along her remaining children.

I smiled into the kiss and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

Yes, eternity was here.

* * *

_Some years after ..._

It had been now six years Apollo and I had been married, and we were truly happy.

He had rarely ever let me see that 'dark' part of his, mostly because there was no man to compete him in his love for me.

We had three children together. I had to say bearing children was hard, but at least I knew why I couldn't when I had been Solaria.

I had been infertile.

It was for that reason Apollo had always told me I wouldn't end up with a child.

First we had twins, two beautiful boys who had been born not even one year after our marriage. According to Artemis who was the goddess of childbirth, I had fallen pregnant our wedding night.

The first boy had blue eyes and sandy hair, he looked like a mini replica of his father, only with some hints of green into his eyes. I had named him Lucas in honor of my first love. And then I had realized he was Will's reincarnation.

It was what he had meant by 'another love'. He had been talking about a motherly love. When Lucas (who had grown up in one week) wrapped his fingers around mine, I felt Will's warmth.

Apollo had known it would happen. Apparently, Will had had dreams about our future.

I wished the things hadn't happened like that for Will.

The second boy, younger than Lucas by fifteen seconds, had my black hair but Apollo's sky blue eyes. He had my shy smile and my tan, and had a playful personality. We had named him Ori, in remember of my death brother. Apollo hadn't minded, saying my brother had done nothing wrong to me when I had been Solaria. Personally, I suspected Ori to be Luke's reincarnation, he had the same personality, except he wasn't 'evil'.

Then, two years ago from now, we had had a beautiful daughter. At first Apollo had wanted to name her Frederica, since he hadn't gotten the chance to name one of the boys Fred. I had looked at him funnily and had totally rolled my eyes at him. But then Aphrodite had come and had proposed us to name our daughter 'Aporia', like our pairing. At first I had thought she was crazy, but Apollo had liked the name and had said it was 'cute' and that way, He and I would be reunited for eternity by a name.

I had truly thought he was joking.

I had surrendered at the end, and had even come to like the name as well. Our daughter had Apollo's hair and my eyes. However, she had a white skin, the same one as when I had been Solaria.

Our children had been blessed with beauty and love, Aphrodite had said it was her wedding gift. All of our children would be extremely beautiful and would have a beautiful love life, and she had claimed they would all end up married to gods. I suspected Aporia (who had grown up in one day and had the body of a twenty one years old young girl) to be in a relationship with Anteros, but I didn't say anything to Apollo.

I didn't want him to go around hunting Anteros with his arrows. He wasn't good friend with Eros and didn't have any special relationshp with Anteros, I didn't want him to mess it up, especially for our daughter. A love god's love was special, just as Anteros and Psyche had told me, they were the ablest to stay faithful.

Funny, Aphrodite had never given that exemple.

Apollo had also explained me the whole 'roman' counterpart thing. When I was Solaria, I took back my former life's attributes, gray eyes and all. But I was still the same person after all, it was just a 'change' of personality. But since my personality was pratically the same from when I had been Solaria Line, it didn't have a lot of impacts on me.

Unfortunately, another war had come again. And it had been another child of my father who had been the one mentioned in, a son of Poseidon named after our half brother, Theseus.

So my father hadn't been joking when he had been telling me I'd have other siblings.

I had watched them from afar, the seven.

I had watched as Annabeth had fallen in love with a Demeter camper, moving on her crush on Luke, even if it had been requited in the last end.

I had watched as Nico had befriended Kayla, my now daughter in law, even though I was sure it wasn't only 'friendship'.

I had watched as my friends, the Stolls brother, had too found love. Finally, because of a dare from Cecil, Travis had been forced to confess his feelings for Katie, who had immediately accepted them. It had been funny to watch it from Olympus. Connor, him, had fallen in love with Katie's half-sibling, Miranda Gardener. Everyone had been freaked out by those turns of events, and I would have loved for Mickael to be still alive for knowing about Travis and Katie, he had loved teasing them.

I had watched as my new half-sibling had saved the world.

And then, I had essentially watched _him_.

My brother.

He was a son of Jupiter.

Jason Grace, Thalia's little brother.

I had been very shocked at first, but then happy. I had given him, Nico and the seven my support all along his adventure against Gaia. I never said who he had been, I didn't want for him to remember painful memories, plus he seemed happy with Piper, Aphrodite's daughter.

However, I hadn't expected to watch Zeus punish Apollo for something he wasn't even responsible. He had ordored him to defeat Python again without his godly powers, and to reclaim Delphi. There had been a quest, which Thesy, Json and Nico had participated. Apollo had come back a few long, horrible years later. Python had regained powers and it had been very difficult. We had conceived Aporia the night he had come back.

Remembering all of those memories, I sighed, and put my pen on my table, ending my story.

Everyone would die, but I would live. Before I did want immortality because I had Apollo, but now I was slowly begining to regret it. I was happy with Apollo and my children, but I would see everyone I loved die. As Solaria, I hadn't had anyone anymore so it hadn't bothered me, but not now.

_That's the curse of immortality_. Psyche had once told me bitterly. _We gain our husbands, but we lose our families._

I sighed.

Psyche had been right.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god I really want to cry! Please tell me you loved it, tell me! It took me a few days to write it, it's now the longest chapter I've written.**

**There's the epilogue, and then 'plouf', it'll be over. The epilogue won't be as long as that chapter or the past one.**

**Again, I hope you'll ike it, don't be sad the next chapter will be the last, you'll make me sad with you.**

**Also I won't be able to answer the reviews after that chapter, so if someone will want to tell me something which needs an asnwer, you will have to PM me.**

**Oh and I am sorry if you think Percy's personality has a bit changed or something like that, It's just Percy becoming Solaria again and the last was more cheerful but apart from that they have the same personality since they are the same person.**

**Also when LTL's rewritting will be over, I'll update on LTL.**

**And for the greek ritulas, I dont know. I just did what I thought was right, so it wasn't really like that in ancient greece.**

**Princess Of A Sandcastle**: Thanks Constance! Exactly, she wasn't a part of the seven, you have all your answers now!

**Guest**: Thanks! I am glad then :)

**claria bianca**: I am going to ask you an important question: Have you read I am Soli's prequel?

Solaria and Percy are the same person. Solaria was Percy's past life when she was Apollo's lover, and Percy is her reincarnation. So yes, they are the same person. It is true that Percy's a bit braver than Solaria, which marks some differences between them, but Solaria was still very strong, especially for woman of that era. She had the guts to stand Apollo.

Have you read Last True Lover? It is I am Soli's prequel. It tells what happened between Apollo and Solaria, if you haven't read it you can't really understand I am Soli, you can read it in on my profile if you want, I am correcting my grammatical mistakes in that story so it is being redited, but you should read it, you'll understand better

Solaria and _Percy _are the **same person, **just like Kannia and Silena, Lucas and will and Ori and Jason. Clarisse is no one's reincarnation, I don't know if you remember, but in the books, Clarisse and Silena were pretty close.

About Lucas/Will, I planned that a long time ago. Will was already supposed to die and to be reborn as Percy's and Apollo's child.

Do not worry, you're not annoying at all! In fact, I love long reviews, I really enojy reading them. And yours has made me really happy so don't worry, I am very pleased. I don't think you're rude, don't worry about that too and don't let it bother you.

Hahaha, It's really funny when you say you dream about my story xD

I know about Indonesia and I understand perfectly, asian languages are rather difficult as well, so don't worry about english, you'll get better with the time.

It's the last time I'll surely answer you so I want to personally thank you. With your encouragements and your compliments about the story, you've been a great help for me. I love you too, may you have a great life and I hope you loved the chapter and will love the epilogue as well!

**maloucaz**: Hahaha je sais xD mais ça va là il est heureux quand même xD

Ouais trop XD Elle est folle, une vraie maniaque !

Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça :) Oui je sais qu'elle lui pardonne trop facilement, mais mets-toi à sa place. Il y a des millénaires, elle était son amante et elle allait l'épouser puis elle est morte juste après, ensuite là elle renaît et elle le retrouve ... Ca fait un choc, non ? On peut qualifier que l'intensité d'amour entre ces deux là est ... Très grande. Ils s'aiment à la folie, et c'est cet amour qui fait qu'elle lui a pardonné malgré ses mauvais aspects et côtés (et oui il est super rancunier lol).

Oui l'humour est sympathique mais comparé à la mythologie c'est trop différent : On a un Poséidon complètement différent des mythes, une Aphrodite qui aime 'les coeurs brisés alors qu'elle même avait puni Narcissique parce qu'il avait brisé le coeur d'Echo, un Hermes un peu trop raisonnable et mature, alors que dans les mythes la maturité c'est pas son truc, un Apollon complètement bizarre comparé aux mythes ... Et encore j'en passe mais bon, j'aime quand même PJO.

Ah super ! Merci, j'ai vu ta review dans 'Marry's story' et j'ai aimée merci beaucoup ! J'espère que l'histoire a été plus compréhensible avec ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte de lire tes autres reviews et merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

**Thanks to all reviewers, I will update the epilogue as soon as possible, that's a promise but please review!**

**See you my loves!**


	10. Epilogue: I love you

**A/N: I want to cry it's the END!**

**Please guys don't be sad! If you want more of my writing, I have a lot of stories which are asking to be read. All of them are about Apollo but one about Solangelo.**

**Don't be sad, I am almost crying right now (I am serious!).**

**Here enjoy the LAST CHAPTER and please REVIEW for me! I got really sad when I saw there hadn't been a lot of reviews! My GOAL is actually to reach 100 REVIEWS since I am not far away from it (only 10 reviews) so please HELP ME and REVIEW for me guys! I love you! **

**Warning: Sexual references.**

**I am going to answers two reviewers here:**

**claria bianca:** Thank you very much! Sorry for Leto's and Poseidon's lack of presence here. The epilogue would have been too long if I had added them, and I didn't want something too long since it is an epilogue. Poseidon loves his grandchildren very much don't worry, and Leto likes Percy enough so don't worry too.

Thank you very much for your support! I love you my friend! Enjoy this chapter please!

**maloucaz** : Merci ! Hahahaha XD Oh arrête j'ai failli pleurer en écrivant les 3 derniers chapitres de cette histoire alors stp me dis pas ça :'(

Lol ouaip, j'avais prévu ça depuis longtemps. Bah justement tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre !

Merci encore :) Ca me fait aussi du bien parce qu'en amour il a vraiment la poisse dans les mythes ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier l'épilogue ! Merci d'avoir suivi et commenté mon histoire :)

**AND PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER COMPLETELY!**

* * *

_One year after_

I sighed once I reached my and Apollo's bed. I immediately fell down on it, face first.

"Well, well." a teasing voice chuckled by the door. "It looks like someone's really tired."

I groaned, my voice muffled by the covers. Slowly, I sat up on our bed, turning towards Apollo who was standing by the door. His arms were crossed over his chest, a smirk on his soft looking lips.

"I see your duties as a goddess really tire you. Need a massage?" he asked with raised eyebrows, his smirk turning into a cocky grin.

I sighed. "Yes please, I'd like one." Apollo's eyes brightened, then he walked quietly to me, jumping on the bed, sitting right behind me.

"Ah." I sighed contentedly when he placed his hands on my shoulders, moaning at the wonderful sensation they had provoked. "It's the perfect place, keep going please." Apollo's grin turned back into a smirk when he heard my sentence. Delicately, his hands massaged my tired skin.

"I didn't know being a deity could be so... Exhausting." I spoke softly, leaning on his blissful touch.

Apollo chuckled. "It's been seven years now. You should be used to it. Besides, you only train demigods, no?"

"Apollo, this' the difficult part in that. Contrarily to you, I don't only pull the sun across the sky."

He frowned. "That's not the only thing I do."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Apart from your stupid haikus-"

"Hey!" He cut me off, stop massaging me and turning my face in his direction with his hands tightly wrapped around it. "My haikus are not stupid!"

My face in his hands, I gave him a half smile. "Are you sure?"

He was baffled. "Soli-"

"Dad!" A muffled voice spoke through our palace.

Apollo raised his eyebrows at that and playfully glared at me. "We're going to talk about it later. Now let's see what's all that fuss about." He released my face and gave me a long, languorous kiss. "A promise of what is to happen, I think." He whispered huskily, his eyes dancing with lust.

I blushed slightly and he smirked again. Taking my hand in his own and linking our fingers, he exited our room quickly, pulling me along with him.

"What's happening, Ori?" He asked, looking amusedly between our son and Aporia. She had her hands all over Ori's mouth.

"Aporia, leave your brother alone." I ordored her with a quiet laugh.

Aporia scowled and refused. "No way-"

"She's dating Anteros, dad!" Ori screamed when he released himself from his younger sister's grip.

Aporia gulped and I did the same. She was looking at me with an expression that said 'Please save me'.

I took a deep breath, waiting for Apollo's reaction.

"W-What?" He asked, his voice a murmur. I knew he was going to explode in one, two, thr-

"WHAT?!"

What had I said?

Apollo looked at Aporia, his eyes full of fury. His hand was clutching mine too much tightly. He looked murderous.

Aporia swallowed hard, looking at me with a pleading look. I shrugged in amusement.

Overprotective daddy Apollo was here.

"I am going to turn Anteros' blond hair into a pile of-"

"Dad no! Please understand! I love him!" Aporia yelled desperatly.

Her father glared at her. "No! You don't-"

"How can you be saying that?! And how do you know if I do or not?!" she screamed at him furiously, shaking in anger. She was on the verge of tears.

I sighed and pointedly looked at Ori who only smirked. He really was Luke Castellan's reincarnation, my old friend and foe.

I decided to intervene, the situation was becoming tense. "Apollo," I called out for him, squeezing his hand softly. "Calm down-"

"Calm down?!" He screamed, glaring at me. "She's too young-"

"Oh please, dad." Ori intervened, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't really matter-"

"What did you dare say?!" his father threatened him, his eyes spitting fire.

I sighed and groaned.

Aporia huffed and let out a frustrated growl. She started to run, heading for the door of Apollo's golden palace.

"Don't dare-!"

Apollo's sentence was cut off by the loud noise of the door being 'closed', or rather 'slammed'.

Ori smirked. "Aw look at that. The sensitive girl she is has ran away from home now." he said with a laugh, but stopped when Apollo glared at him.

"I am going after her." Apollo said coldly, letting go of my hand and heading towards the door with his silver bow behind his back. I knew very well who he wanted to shoot with his arrows.

"Apollo!"

He turned around with a sharp gaze, but it was replaced by a surprised stare when I threw my arms around him and kissed him fiercely. He let out a moan of pleasure and kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist eagerly.

"Ew! I am going! I don't want to see my parents making out!" Ori yelled with disgust, flashing into his room.

"You're really impossible, are you not?" Apollo asked once we stopped kissing. "You kissed me only for her to get away!"

"I know, Apollo." I giggled at his flushed and angry face. Slowly, I took my arms off his neck and he reluctantly did the same with my waist.

"We need to talk." I said silently, walking towards our room with his hand in mine. Apollo huffed but didn't resist.

"So what do you want to talk with me about?" he asked impatiently when I closed the door. "I need to find Anteros and to-"

"No. You are not going to hurt the god your daughter loves." I said with a scowl.

His eyes became dark. "Soli-"

"Tell me, Apollo." I said, pushing him onto our bed, hovering over him. "Do you want our daughter to become a hunter like your sister?"

His eyes became bluer. "You've figured it out, haven't you?" He groaned in defeat, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I rolled my eyes at him. "There're times when you're too easily readable. But I can tell you this: She'll never join the hunters, so stop thinking about it because it won't ever happen."

"Soli-"

"No," I interrupted him quickly, placing my finger on his lips. His eyes began to darken with desire. "Don't say a word. You're too protective of the women in your life. She is not going to stay a virgin for all her life, I can guarantee you that."

Apollo looked at me slowly, his eyes glowing. From what? I didn't know. He kissed my finger and smiled. "We'll see who'll have the last word. She will stay a virgin."

"She won't. She's already in love. Let her be. She feels what we feel towards each other."

Apollo grinned cockily. "True. But I am not okay with the fact that she's probably Anteros' girlfriend."

"She's not 'probably', she _is_." I corrected him with a soft smile, feeling incredibly happy to know he wasn't angry anymore.

"We'll be answering that later, for now-"

He didn't need to say more. I was already kissing him.

* * *

"You seem impossibly happy, Percy." Psyche commented the day after.

I smiled at her, looking her extremely good looks, no wonder Aphrodite had gotten so jealous... "I am. I am always."

"But you look happier today." She pointed out, giving me a sweet smile.

I smiled back. "I have my reasons."

She chuckled. "I think-"

She didn't have the time to end her sentence because right after, Eros came from behind and wounded his arms around her waist. "My treasure." He whispered in her ear, making her blush broadly. "Eros."

I mentally smiled at those two. Their myth was true. Their love was much more than genuine even after so much millienas. I could see it in their eyes, especially Eros' eyes, surely because he was _love, _his eyes were full of love and adoration.

When I tried to go, wanting to give them some privacies, Eros' voice echoed in the garden Psyche and I had been talking. "Did you know my little brother and your daughter were in love?" He asked knowingly, his wife's arms tightly wrapped around his neck, smiling at me shyly because of that situation.

I nodded. "I had my suspicions. Apollo's mad. He wants to shoot arrows at your brother." I said jokingly.

Eros smirked. "I don't think he'll be able to do that. My brother wants to marry Aporia. It's the first he falls in love, you know."

I smiled in response and waved at them, letting them be.

* * *

When I got home, I found Apollo sitting elegantly on the couch. He was groaning and sighing.

I furrowed my brows at that view. "What's wrong?"

He frowned and glared at me. "You knew that our dear daughter was planning to secretly marry Anteros?"

I looked away from Apollo's hot stare. "Maybe."

He groaned and growled. "I think I've never felt _this _angry in all my immortal life. I truly feel betrayed now."

I took a deep breath. I really needed it. "Please don't be like that, Apollo." I sighed at the face he was making. "You need to let your daughter live. She needs it. She won't always be your innocent little girl."

"But I want her to be." he complained.

"Apollo." I walked towards him and sat beside him, placing my hands on his shoulders. "She's your daughter. She loves you and she'll always do. But I think she'll be happy if you let her marry Anteros, she wants you to know that she's safe and content with him, please?"

Apollo stared at me intensely, his blue eyes showing hesitation. Finally, by the sigh he had left, I knew he had surrendered. "Fine." He grumbled. "I'll give those two my blessing."

I took my hands off his shoulders. "Thanks, Apollo. I love you."

He returned my grin, looking at me with the same loving expression I had seen Eros look at Psyche. "I love you too, Soli." He kissed my lips sweetly, his hands wrapping around my body.

"By the way," He said, breaking our kiss. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

He smiled sadly, and I wondered why. "You're going to see that."

With those words, Apollo flashed us down to the underworld.

I gasped, gripping him tightly. "What are we doing here? And why-"

"I see you two are here." a cold voice spoke.

I turned around to see Hades walking towards us with Persephone close beside him.

I inwardly shivered. I hadn't even noticed we were in his throne room.

"Uncle H. Aunt-Half sister P." Apollo said in greeting.

Hades frowned at Apollo's antics, but replied him anyway. "Nephew." his cool voice hadn't changed even in seven years.

Persephone, her, smiled at me once she saw me.

"Apollo," I said to him once I greeted Persephone back, gripping him arm tightly. "What are we doing here?" he didn't answer me and took my hand in his.

"Uncle H, you do remember our wedding gift, do you?" he asked Hades who nodded.

"Yes. Follow me."

I gulped but obliged, staying as close to Apollo as I could, my other hand around the hand's arm which was in my left hand.

The four of us walked to some place, until we were in a beautiful garden which looked like Eden.

Elysium.

"What..." I gawped.

"I am the only one who hasn't offered you a wedding gift yet." Hades muttered under his breath. "That was because I wanted something good for you two. And when Persephone made me remember your past as Solaria Line, that idea just came." He spoke quietly, for once, his voice was soft.

"Soli," Apollo whispered, putting his hands on my back and pushing me away. "Go there. You're going to find someone you loved dearly." his face was sad, and I noticed the resignation in his eyes. He shot me a forced smile. "Go."

I pursed my lips slightly and nodded without a word, looking at them all for a moment, then going into Elysium.

"She's going to be fine." I heard Persephone tell that to Apollo. I ignored that and kept on walking.

I walked until Apollo and the king and queen of the underwold were out of my sight, far away behind.

I stoped walking once I saw it.

A tree with gorgeous blue flowers. The tree screamed life with all the birds who were flying around, dancing with the butterflies. Just under them, two persons.

Silena and Charles.

I blinked, shocked by the view. I felt my heart beat wildly at the scene, and I bit my lips in an effort to stop tears from falling down my cheeks as all my memories began to come back in a rush.

They looked so happy together, so peaceful. Silena's head was in the crook of Charles' neck. They had their arms wrapped around each other firmly, and they were humming happily with content smiles, sighing by the song the landscape and the tree's natural image were making.

I put my hands over my mouth, one tear fell on my hand. I hesitantly took a few steps forwards, eyeing their happiness, I was afraid to wake them up from the sweet dream they were having.

When I was close enough, I couldn't stand it anymore.

I cried. I cried and cried loudly, tears falling freely on the soft grass until myelf fell on it, my head in my hands.

Memories of my past life and my present one hurled to be let out, bursting in me. Memories of my friends, of the war of Troy, of Paris, of my former parents, of pratically everything were coming to me and consuming me, making me cry harder and louder, eveng though I was pretty positive it wasn't possible.

A soft hand put itself on my head. I looked up with astonished eyes as the hand's owner helped me to get on my feet.

Silena.

Her face was as sweet as usual, and her smile as soft, if not softer. She looked in peace.

Apollo had forgiven her.

Unlike Silena, Charles was still dreaming under the tree, a soft smile on his lips.

"Sister." Silena spoke, her arms around my shoulders. "I missed you."

Not able to stop my tears, I smiled sadly at her. "I missed you too, sister." I answered her, wrapping my arms around her own shoulders. "I missed you so much..." I sobbed and cried again. She tenderly wiped my tears away with her thumbs.

"Sister," she said when she noticed I was still crying. "Are you happy?"

I looked at her with dazed eyes, surprised by her question.

Was I happy?

_Yes_. Was what I wanted to say, but it wasn't entirely true. I was happy with Apollo and our children, I was happy with the olympians, I was happy because Apollo and I were faithful towards each other, and because we loved each other. We would always be faithful and in love.

But was it the truth that I was happy?

"I..."

Silena eyed my expression, a soft smile on her sweet lips.

I took a deep breath. "... I don't know." I admitted, looking away from her, admiring the beautiful scenery.

I heard her sigh, and her hands turned my face towards hers. "Even though I didn't want you to love Apollo again, nothing can be done against fate." She was speaking with a barely audible voice. "But, I can see he loves you. I was wrong when I first thought he didn't because he really does. Percy, this is my wedding gift for you." she said with a kiss on my forehead. "Be happy, you do deserve this more than anyone else. As Solaria and as Percy, I consider you my sister no matter what, and I love you. Don't ever forget that. Now... Go. You need to go back to your husband and your children."

"Sister..."

She put a finger on my lips. "Don't. Go. We'll see each other soon, I promise you that."

I reluctantly nodded, not missing a piece of her face.

And I turned away.

* * *

When I got back, Persephone was gone.

Apollo looked at me carefully, almost fearing he had done a mistake. Once he saw my perplexed face, he came to me and hugged me.

"Are you satisfied?" he whispered quietly in my ear, his arms wounded tightly around my waist. I hugged him back, placing my head in the crook of his neck. "That you've forgiven my sister? Yes. Thank you, I know it was hard for you to do that."

"But I've done it." he said, and his grip was a fraction too firm. "I've done it out of love for you." I smiled -though there was no happiness in it- and he kissed me, a sweet tender kiss on the lips.

Hades cleared his throat behind us. "Are you two done? I would like to give you my wedding gift, Perseus."

Still in Apollo's warm arms, I nodded and Apollo sadly let go of me.

"This gift is quite special," Hades began, placing his hand on my forehead. "Percy Jackson, formely Solaria Line, I promise that when someone you hold dear to your heart will die, you will always be able to see them. They will achieve Elysium, and thus you will be reunited with them with unlimited permission of seeing them. I swear it upon the river Styx."

He took his hand off my forehead as thunder sealed his promiseand, and I felt weird. "Do you appreciate my gift?" he asked curiously, his voice still cold. I nodded. "I thought you would. Persephone was the one who had given me that idea." After a nod at Apollo, Hades walked away to his throne.

"Let's go home, Soli." Apollo murmured while he wrapping his arms around my body again. "I suppose you might have a lot of things to think about now."

* * *

One minute after, we were in our room, our clothed bodies against each other in a hug.

"Apollo..." I began, breathing deeply. I wanted to tell him about 'that'. "I need to tell you something."

The caring look on his face left place to an anxious face. "What is it?" He frowned at my serious tone.

I sighed.

"You know you can tell me everything." He encouraged me when he saw I was hesitating. He gave me a small smile, caressing my cheeks.

I leant on his touch, closing my eyes a moment. "I... Want to tell you. Those times I've been feeling rather regretful about... Our wedding." I avowed, opening my eyes to see his widening hurtfully.

"What-"

I decided to stop him before he could get wrong ideas into his head. "It's not that I am regretting our love or something like that." I mentally smiled at his relieved face. "It's just that... I hadn't thought about it before but... Each one of my friends will die one day and-"

Apollo stopped my speech by a passionate kiss. His lips ravaged mine as he tried to put every single feeling he felt for me in it. "I am sorry for you to be feeling that way." He admitted once he released me. "I never thought-"

"But it's fine now." I cut him off quickly, saying what I had wanted when he had first interrupted me. "Because... Even if everyone dies, I still have you. I have Hades' gift which will be allowing me to see all the deads who will have been important for me, I have my father, my friends here on Olympus and I have you and our children, so this is enough for me to be happy." I said with a wide smile, tears falling on my cheeks as I freed my emotions, not being able to hold anything back anymore. I knew I was crying right now, but those weren't tears of sadness, those were tears of happiness.

Apollo looked at me with shocked eyes. He hadn't expected me to say that. "Are you sure?" He asked with apprehension.

I smiled at him. "Yes. Anyway, I am already immortal, so it's too late to go back. But I am not regretting that. And I take back my words of before, I am glad and content the way things are, ever since I have received uncle Hades' gift. Apollo, I love you, and I am going to be doing that for eternity, forever. I am all yours and I've always been ever since I was Solaria."

The twin brother of the moon stared at me with slightly surprised eyes, visibly touched by my words. He, quicker than thunder, picked me up me in his arms again and kissed me with intense passion. Feeling all his feelings and his happiness made me smile into the kiss, my tears were still running madly on my cheeks and had already came down my body, soaking my summer dress and Apollo's black shirt.

"Thank you, Soli, thank you." Apollo said through hurried kisses, his hold like a snake-like grip. "Thank you so much. You're the only one for me, I've known it ever since I fell in love with you, ever since I first kissed you. You're the only true home I've never known." He whispered with fondness, his breath tickling my ear.

After what seemed like an eternity, we pulled away with flushed faces. "I love you." Apollo breathed, his arms still protectively and avidly wounded around my waist. "I love you more than everything and every person I loved in all my immortal life, and I am going to keep on doing that. I love you more than my own life, I love you, Soli, more than everything else." He continued, saying sweet words of love to me again and again, and as if wanting me to believe his words even more, he kissed me again with impossible lust and love, showing me his heart.

I was right. I had Apollo, Will, Luke and Aporia with me. They were enough.

Soon night came, and Apollo and I were kissing again. Words were not necessary, our bodies talked for our mouths, our hearts were in synchronization, beating faster and faster after each kiss, each lick, each hickey, each _touch_...

Indeed, this was _love_.

"I love you." was all Apollo could say, along with whispers about my beauty, it was like he was worshipping my heart and my body.

We had eternity, eternity where our love could even grow stronger than it already was, eternity where we could make more children.

"I love you too, Apollo." I kept on murmuring, tagging along with him as if I was singing an alluring love song with him.

Apollo's eyes never left mine nor my body, he refused to close them and I was doing the same. "I love you." we repeated at the same time, moans mixing with kisses.

We loved each other, and that was enough. We had a love stronger than everything else, stronger than every god could have for his or her beloved one, stronger than what Aphrodite had felt for Adonis.

"I love you." Apollo later told me again, lying down on top of me, his naked body pressed against mine with his arms wrapped around my shoulders, his blue eyes fixed on my sea green ones, not missing a glint of gaiety and passion.

I kissed him on the lips sweetly. "I love you too, Apollo, I will say it a thousand of times if you want it. I love you and only you." With the most cheerful eyes I had never seen someone have, Apollo closed his eyes and grinned.

"I love you too, my beloved Soli. And that forever."

Perpetuity was our gift from the fates, so he and I could live together forever. For me, Apollo's love was enough.

I smiled as he placed a tender kiss on my lips, wishing me goodnight as he stayed on top of me with his arms around me.

I loved him and he loved me.

That was our story, the story of a love between a god and a mortal, a story of love and faithfulness.

"I love you." Apollo repeated like a lullaby he could have been singing to me.

"I love you too." I answered him as I drifted off to sleep, joining him for eternity in a last kiss of love.

Nothing could stop our love.

**~~The End~~**

* * *

**A/N: This is it, this is over! I want to personally thank each person who took the time to review, follow and favourite this story and the other (Last True Lover). This is the end. What do you think about it? Do you like it? I am thankful because you have all supported since Last True Lover, you have always encouraged me and those stories are the only thanks I could give you all.**

**A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially to Princess Of A Sandcastle, claria bianca (guest), maloucaz , ILoveMyths2003 (guest), vocaloid16animelover, Audrey (guest), The Butterfly Dreamer , Dally'sTUFF, crimsonDream01 (guest), fearlessshadowhunter, Haliane (guest), CupCakeAwesomeness and AvelinaTeuton! I truly think that without those guys and without you too of course, I would have not been able to write that sequel as nicely as I did it (according to your wonderful comments!).**

**Thanks again, don't forget TO REVIEW! HELP ME TO REACH MY GOAL PLEASE! And don't forget that if you want to tell me something which really needs an answer, you can always PM me!**

**Bye guys! Let's see each other in my other stories which I hope will really satisfy you!**

**Lucas Onee-Chan!**


	11. AN: Please Read it!

**Hey everyone! How have you been? I am sorry if you thought this was maybe a continuation to I am Soli, but sadly it is not. I've come here for something very important to me and I want to share it with you guys. I guess a lot of you know about wattpad, well I write a story there, it's my own story and I really want you guys to read it and to give me your opinions about it. My username is the same as the one here, YokoLucas and the story's name is_ The Flowers Of Apollo_. The story's also about greek gods and others, this is why I want you to read it. This is also a story about romance, and I think that since you all loved I am Soli and Last True Lover, you will love _Beloved_ too.**

**Please guys, do it for me, this is very important. This is also a way to thank you for following LTL and IAS, I am pretty sure you'll love it (and I hope so).**

**Until very soon, YokoLucas.**


End file.
